brotherhood normality
by Evil and Kaos inc
Summary: chapter 15 here sorry were bad at updating, AU centered round the brotherhood will be jott bashing in later chapters as well as other insanity, there is an oc please read and review
1. in which we meet the oc

hello were evil and kaos inc

for those of you who care this is a realoding of our first chapter of our first fic (ugh what a mouth full)

cus were kinda new to this wetotaly messed this up first time round anywaysyou can now ignore most of what is writen at the top of chapter two

ok for those of you who are readding this for the first time this a little AU of ours of X-men evolution ( which we dont own by the way )

there are no powers so forthose ofyou who are looking for lots of that you can go away now

for those of you who are looking fora mainly brotherhood centerd fic and also one that will contain helpings of jott bashing and any other x-men we're not to fond ofthen plz read on

oh and also ther is a little OC of ours called emily but she whont bealconsuming shes just some one we chuckedso we had a starting point

anyways we hope you like this and will revew at the end of the chapter

bye for now evil and kaos

* * *

It had started to rain

Emily Richards stood on the porch of a slightly shabby looking manner house, a brass plack next to the front door proclaimed it to be the Brotherhood of Bayville boarding house.

She hated this type of weather it only helped to remind her of what had happened, of what had caused her life to become the shit hole that it was.

"Are you going to be ok here?"

The sudden voice behind her caused Emily to jump slightly

"Huh! What!"

"I asked if you where going to be ok here" Emily looked as Rachel Carter, the social worker who had driven her here, walked up the small flight of stairs and after ring the bell a couple of times moved to stand next to Emily, and casting a quick glance over her tempory charge,

Of average height and skinny, clothed in a baggy jumper and jeans that had holes in the knees and with her long black hair falling in her pale face so as to hide it, Emily Richards reminded Rachel all too much of other children she had seen, moved about so many times that they never got used to a stable family life, in her opinion they had been failed by the system,

"From what I've read of your case file this is the 5th time that you've been moved in the last 6 months"

Emily clenched her teeth as she remembered her last few foster homes, each one had been crappier then the last, each one had held the chance of a new beginning, a new start in life, and each one had ended in rows and bitter disappointment, before she was shipped off to a new place and the cycle would begin again

The longest she had stayed at any one place was little over a month, the shortest a few days; in all honesty, Emily wasn't going to even bother getting her hopes up this time.

Before she could give Rachel her answer there was a loud squeak as the front door was pulled open, and the face of a slightly harassed looking woman with dark red hair appeared from behind it.

Rachel barely got out a hello before she was interrupted

"look I've told you before I'm not interested in buying any type of magazine subscription, mobile phone and we just had most of the windows replaced last week and I also have a excellent health plan so please go away" and shut the door in there face

Rachel gave Emily a slightly nervous look and rang the bell again

The door opened again and the red hair lady appeared again, this time Rachel managed to speak before the lady started to rant again

"Hello, are you Raven Darkholme?"

"Um, Yes"

"I'm Rachel Carter from social services" at the mention of social services Emily noticed that Raven Darkholme started to look slightly more stressed then she already was

"Oh um how can I help Ms Carter"

"I'm here to deliver Emily Richards into your custody" at this Rachel indicated the girl standing next to her

At this Raven's face went through several expressions including surprise, panic, before she politely asked them to hold on for a moment and shut the door in there faces again

Rachel gave Emily another glance but saw that the teenager had gone back to starring out at the now poring rain, sighing to her self she moved closer to the door she swore she could hear a hurried conversation going on behind the closed door but before she could knock, it opened again and Darkholme appeared , a slightly forced smile on her face.

"Sorry about that , please come in"

* * *

Raven Darkholme lent against the door, running a hand through her hair as her brain started to process the events of last two minuets

"Shit!"

looking up as she heard the door to her left open she looked it to the sombre face of her fellow care worker Jason Wyngarde, a scruffy little man, his face almost constantly wore a sour look and his ears tended to sticky out, the kids were right some how the man did look like a monkey

"Was that another sales man"

"Nope it was a social worker" at this statement raven noticed that Jason's face paled

"Oh shit! well why did you slam the door in there face"

"because my dear Jason, she is at this present moment standing on our front porch with a new kid for us too look after"

"Double shit, what new kid, wouldn't we have been sent a letter or some thing if we were going to be sent some one new"

At this statement Ravens mind flash her a mental image of the pile of paper work that was consuming a large quantity of her office desk, she was damn sure that some parts of it had started to develop a kind of intelligent live form of its own and she was really damn sure that it moved about when no one was looking, it was most likely that the letter notifying them of there newest charge had be lost in the mist of it some where

"That is a distinct probability but at the moment we have a social worker who is probably going to be wondering what the hell is going on so wile I let them in you can have the pleasure of going into my office and seeing if its on my desk some where"

With this statement she gave Jason a push in the direction of her office straightened up he shirt, put on one of her best 'every thing fine here' smiles and then opened the door

"Sorry about that , please come in"

* * *

ok for any one who got slightly confused that was ment to be from two diffrent points of view just thought we'd clear that up so we dont get flamed

thanxs for reading and plz review


	2. paper work can be deadly and todd arives

hello evil and kaos here sorry ther wasnt any thing at the beging of the last chapter but we're new to and so are having a few teething problems

anyways even though we've already done it once we whould like to say a huge thanks to our first two reviewers thank you thank you thank you

secondly ther was ment to be a deviding line between the to bit of the last chapter thats why it dint make much sense we'll try and fix this as soon as we figure out how to

thirdly we know ther was now disclamer but heres on that counts for the last chapter and this one **we dont own x-men evolution if we did it whould still be on tv**

forthly for any one who is still confused this an AU so most pepole have been moved about a bit etc but we've tryed to keep all the main people

think thats every thing we whanted to say

thanks to reviewers again

evil and kaos

* * *

Leaving Raven to deal with playing meet and great to what ever new brat they had been landed with Jason made his way down the hall way to raven's office the whole time muttering under his breath 

"Jason go find the letter" he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket

"Jason go make dinner," finding the right one he placed it in the lock and twisted the handle

"Jason go bail the kids out of jail," pushing the door open he stood there for a second as he tried to locate the light switch

Damn it he was fed up of being bossed around my that bad tempered self-centred, pompous old wind bag,

Finally fining the light switch he flipped it on and turned to look across the office and its desk

His eyes widened , as he fully too in what Raven called her desk

"Oh crap!"

It was huge, a teetering mound of case files, unopened mail, reports and hell he swore he could even see part of a leftover sandwich hidden in among it all

The best Jason could describe it was like a massive game jenga, one wrong move and the whole lot was going to come crashing down on top of him. It was going to be the washing up all over again

Licking his lips he edge towards it

He spotted his quarry. A large brown envelope with district social services and urgent stamped all over it

Wedged in between a case file and an empty crisp packet, edging even closer he reached towards the letter and gingerly gave it a small pull, jumping back as he saw the paper work shift ever so slightly

Waiting a few seconds to make sure that it wasn't going to fall down on top of him in an avalanche of unopened death he once again reached towards the paperwork and took a hold of the required letter

Glancing once more at the pile he took a deep breath and pulled the letter out as fast as he could once again freezing as he saw every thing give a tiny shift his way

He breathed out again when he was sure nothing was going to fall and allowed him self a small smirk in celebration, turning his back on what he saw a one of the many threats to his heath

The smirk quickly died as he heard some one open the front door and then slamming it again with some force

Jason looked back over his shoulder as he heard some thing defiantly shift

He's scream was smothered as the remainder of the paper work fell on top him,

* * *

In the kitchen silence had arrived paid for a good seat and was now waiting to watch the show 

Taking another sip of her tea Raven look at the to people sat across the table from her

Rachel Carter was sat quietly making notes on the clip board in front of her, which was in Ravens point of view never a good thing

The girl, Emily, was staring out of the window ignoring the cup of cooling tea in front of her, Raven used this small moment of quiet to get a good look at what was soon to become the newest resident to the house.

Apart from a quiet yes or no when asked if she wanted a cup of tea , she hadn't spoken a work and Raven could see that this girl like all the others who had ended up at the brotherhood had most likely had a pretty shitty life so far and wasn't expecting the rest of it to work out much better.

Raven sighed to her self ,brilliant just what they needed another depressed teenager with little or no respect for authority.

Rachel looked up from her notes

"So I am right in assuming that you and this Mr Wyngarde are the only care workers that look after the children here?"

The question startled Raven out of her thoughts and she half choked on her tea

"Hu…chough ..splutter h!"

"I asked if there were any more care workers here"

Raven gave a small mental sigh she hated this every time it was the same, some new kid would arrive, there would be questions from what ever person was looking after them and ultimately there was a huge amount of paper work which she would spend the next few weeks trying to sought out.

Swallowing another mouthful of tea, she placed her mug on the table and opened her mouth to answer. She was interrupted by the sound of the front door being opened and then closed again with some force, this was followed by a distant yelp which was abruptly cut off by a large thump sound.

Before Raven could even begin to wonder what had caused the yelp her nose decided to draw attention to a very unpleasant smell that was getting closer .

She could clearly see that the other two occupants of the room could also smell it as well but unlike the people sat in front of her, Raven Darkholme had a damn good idea what was causing it, and as if on queue, a second later a short, sandy haired boy with large slightly yellow eyes walked through the door.

The first thing Emily noticed about him was the fact that what ever seemed to be smelling bad was coming from him the second was the fact that he had several fly's buzzing round him, however neither fact seemed to be bothering him.

How ever his entrance into the room, caused the smell to become twice as strong, making all 3 women place a hand over there face and pull veering degrees of revolted faces.

Raven was first to react

"For crying out loud Todd, what you do, spray your self with a stink bomb"

The boy identified as Todd gave Raven a slightly evil glare,

"for your information it's my new after shave eu du dumpster" his voice heavy with sarcasm

At this comment Raven shot Todd a warning look that had 'walking on thin ice' pasted all over it, but knowing that she couldn't lose her cool like she normally would in front of Rachel, she opted to file it under the 'deal with it later' part of her mind and to just try and get rid of the little stink bag as fast as possible

"I don't rally care what it is just please go take a shower or some thing"

And with this she gave him a good shove out of the room before going to open up the back door to try and get some fresh air in the place,

Just as she turned to sit back down she heard a rustling noise, looking back at the door that Todd had just exited through, and hoping to god that he wasn't coming back already, luckily instead her eyes were met by the sight of a ruffled looking Jason.

With out a word he walked over to the table, dropped a large brown envelop onto it, causing the tea mugs to rattle slightly, turned and gave Raven a 'I will speak to you later but for now I am going to get my self a stiff drink' look and left the kitchen again.

Meeting the eyes of Emily and Rachel, the former looking slightly bemused and the latter more of a concerned 'what the hell was that ' about them, Raven found that her mind had gone into automatic 'make up a good excuse for the last 5minets mode' yet for some reason her mouth didn't seem to want to work.

All three of them sat in silence for a few more minuets before it was broken by a rather hesitant Rachel

"I take it that was Mr Wyngarde?"

"Yep"

"Oh"


	3. new rooms and more todd

hello were back with the next part

thanks again to our reviewers yo know who you are sorry we aint replied to u this time but still big thanxs etc

firstly the disclamer - boy this get anoying ok we dont own x-men evolution or any of the people in it we do own emily though

secondly , this chapter and probably the next are more sought off moving things along a bit so if you do find them a bit borring plz bare with us it will get better also the rest of the brother hood will be apering shortly just wait a bit plz plz plz

thirdly we've posted two chapters this time just for the hell of it

anyway enough of this on with the story

* * *

Emily followed Raven up a second flight of stairs only half listening to what the older woman was telling her.

Rachel had left about 10 minuets ago, after finally asking a bout a billion different questions , all of which to Emily's slight amassment, Raven had managed to answer almost instantly, there was no um's or I don't knows there wasn't even any messing about having to go and look up things, like most of the times that she moved.

Only once had she actually listened properly to what the 2 woman were talking about. When Rachel had asked how many other children lived at the brother hood , the answer to this had been 8, 6 boys and 2 girls.

To Emily this was something new she had never actually lived some where with so many other kids, in all her other foster homes she had either been by her self or if she was unlucky she had to put up with her foster parents own kids, who for some reason every body expected her to get on with but usually she 9 times out of 10 ended up having a huge falling out with them.

She was rather disappointed when it turned out that this was all she was going to find out about here new house mates , as Rachel had asked nothing more about them and Raven hadn't been forthcoming with any more info either.

It looked like she was just going to have to wait to meet them

She was brought back to reality when Raven stopped in front of a plain looking door, and taking a rather large bunch of keys out of her jean pocket, she unlocked it, and pushed it open

"right here we are then"

Raven went and deposited the pile of sheets and blankets that she'd been carrying on the bed before moving across to the far wall and drew back the lime green curtains letting more light into the room.

Emily stood in the door way looking round the room, it wasn't bad as things went, it was painted a pale cream colour and it contained all the usual furniture, a bed, small wooden wardrobe , a tall set of draws with a mirror above them on the wall, there was also a desk with a set of shelves next to it.

Emily's eyes moved back to Raven who looked expectantly at her,

"Um…….. it's nice"

Raven seemed to accept this answer

"Good, you can personalise it to suit you own taste with in reason of course no major remodelling etc but other then that it's all yours ok"

Emily nodded in reply and moved further into the room dumping the duffle bag that contained all her belongings on the bed next to pile of bedding

Raven fiddled with the bunch of keys in her hand the clink of metal on metal the only noise as she waited to see if she was going to get more of a response from the teen but when it looked like that wasn't going to happen and feeling slightly uneasy with the silence she decided that now was a good time to make her escape

"Ok well I'll let you settle in and every thing"

And with that she turned and left the room closing the door behind her

* * *

Muttering to himself as he walked along Todd Tolinsky moved back towards his own room his sandy coloured hair still slightly damp from his recent shower,

"stupid jocks, stupid friggin dumb-assed jocks just wait till I get my hand's on them they won't know what hit them, I'll have my revenge , yep little Todd tolinsky will have his rev… oomph!"

He was so rapped up in his little world of revenge that he didn't see Raven till he walked into her, as she stepped of the last step from the second floor stairs.

"tolinsky why do you never watch where your going" raven glared down at the spot where he had bounced off her and fallen on the floor

"Sorry boss lady" Todd mumbled his apology as he picked himself up and went about picking up his shower stuff from where it had rolled when he dropped it

Seeing what he was doing, Raven rubbed a hand over her face, as she remembered what Todd had smelt like when he got home

"What happened this time"

"Hun?" Todd looked up from where he'd been knelling to retrieve his shampoo from under a table

With a exasperated sigh raven repeated her question

"I wanted to know why you came home smelling worse then some thing that had been dead for several weeks"

"oh well you see…um ….. It's kind of funny when you think about it"

"just get to the point Todd" raven snapped as her fuse shortened a few more inches

"hey no need to yell at me" Todd stared at Raven with a hurt look

"sorry I've had a long day of it, pleases continue"

"well there was a small incident with some water bombs and a couple of members of the football team

"when you say 'incident' you mean that you and the rest of the hoodlums that live here decided to cause some kind of chaos / revenge on the football team"

Todd rubbed the back of his neck uneasily

"Yer….. ,um, you could say that"

Raven crossed her arm's and glared at the teen in front of her, any sympathy she had for him evaporating

"Anyways to cut a long story short I was unlucky enough to be caught by said jocks and as a result, yours truly here had a meeting with one of the school dumpers, anyways I got sent home early cus everyone was complaining about the smell and everything"

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache building , she could really do with a nice Irish coffee without the coffee part at the moment.

"Todd haven't I told you a billion times not to pick fights with people a lot bigger then you"

Finally managing to grasp the bottle of shampoo from under the table Todd stood back up

"I don't pick fights, it's not my fault that jocks find it fun to pick on people a lot smaller then them"

"yes but you don't help things by constantly giving them a good excuse to pick on you"

"But….." Todd started but raven cut across him

"Look I really don't have the time for this I've got to go and sought out all the paper work for Emily and…."

"Who?" Todd interrupted

"Emily, she's the new girl"

Todd just stared back at her looking confused

"What new girl, you would of told us if there was some one new coming here"

Raven gritted her teeth becoming annoyed with the constant interruptions

"Yes well I didn't exactly know until a social worker showed up on the door step about an hour ago with her, for now I've left her in here room, I haven't even had a chance to show her around or explain any thing to her…."

Raven paused as she thought of something and causing a small smirk to appear on her face, she locked eyes with Todd

"……and you my dear, can help me with that"

"What do you mean help you" he really didn't like it when she used that tone of voice it defiantly meant he was going to be made to do some thing that he didn't want to

"I want you to go and introduce your self and then show her around the place a bit etc, you can call it you punishment for the water bombs"

"But that's not fair I wasn't the only one who was throwing them" Todd argued, he was damn if he was going to get in trouble for a few harmless water bombs ,and wasn't being thrown in the dumpster enough punishment

Seeing that she was losing the argument Raven decided to go for the low blow

"Yes but you were the only one who got caught and thrown into a dumpster, now her name is Emily, she's about the same age as you so you should get along….. "

"B..but…" Todd complained, a slight whine now entering his voice, but yet again raven cut across him

"…..I don't want to hear it ,now go and do as your told"

And before he had a chance to try and object again she had disappeared down the stairs to the ground floor

* * *

aw poor todd any ways like we said theres another chapter after this so plz read that too


	4. showings around and crashings

ok we wont bore you with details cus this is the second chapter we've loaded to day

just the disclamer - we dont own x-men evolution ok

on with the story this chapters kinda short cus its really just filler

* * *

An ½ hour after being left in her new room, Emily had just finished un-packing, or what she called un-packing which consisted of taking her clothes and shoving them randomly in to draws and the wardrobe, placing the few personal items she had in the right places and then chucking her empty bag under the bed, when she heard a faint knocking at her door

She opened it to find the sandy haired boy from earlier standing there, arms crossed across his chest and a fed-up look on his face

"Um hi, it s Todd right"

She almost laughed as his face changed from cheesed off to startled in under 5 seconds

"yer how'd you know?"

"I remember Raven yelling it when you came into the kitchen earlier" Emily explained

"Yer um sorry about that , I kinda had a run in with a couple of jocks and a dumpster" Todd answered embarrassed as he remembered how bad he'd smelt when he'd got home earlier

"Jerks"

"I take it that you don't like them"

"Where would you like me to start with every thing that's wrong with them from the fact that they thing that they have the right to do what ever they want cus they won a few bits of shiny metal or that they think that there gods gift to women or that even as whole group they have an IQ that is even lower then a flee." Emily finished taking a deep breath

"I guess I can take that as a yes" Todd replied looking amused

Now it was Emily's tern to be embarrassed

"Yer sorry about that I tend to rant about things some times"

Todd just shook his head

"Its all right we all have our moments any ways, the boss lady said I was to show you around and every thing. Oh she also told me your name it's Emily right?

"Yep that right, Emily Richards" she held out a hand for him to shake

Todd took it in his own and shook it "Todd Tolinsky" as they let go, Todd moved to one side, as Emily moved out into the corridor, closing her bed room door behind her,

Todd scratched the top of his head thinking, moving along the corridor

"Right, um, where to start. I guess you already know that this is the girls floor?"

Emily shook here head

"No, oh well, the second floor is where all the girls live and also the boss lady has her rooms on this floor"

"Sorry you keep saying boss lady am I right in guessing that your talking about Raven?" Emily asked confused

"yer I mean Raven, we all call her that don't ask me why just do , right where did we get to" Todd started moving down the stairs continuing to talk as he moved

"Right this floor is the girls the next one down is the boys and Jason also lives there"

"Who's Jason?"

"He's the other care worker here, small little guy, wretched looking"

"Kinda looks like a monkey?" Emily asked remembering the man who had walked into the kitchen earlier

"Yep that's him he's a bit creepy has this annoying habit of appearing when as if out of thin air" Todd replied as they stepped down onto the first floor

"You mean like now" both teens yelped and jumped about a foot into the air as Jason appeared, he looked directly at Emily "And for your information young lady I don't look like a monkey" and with that he moved of down the stair way , his path more then slightly wobbly as he tried and failed not to show the effects of the several G&T's he'd had to recuperate from being buried under half a ton of paper work.

After a couple of minuets Todd found his voice again and looked at an equally bewildered Emily

"Do you want to move on" he moved in the direction that Jason had just gone in

Emily just nodded not trusting her voice and followed him down the stairs

It was when they reached the ground floor that several things happened

One Emily got to meet another member of the brother hood, two Todd got to see how far some one could slide along the marble floor of the front hall, and third and finally Pietro learnt that other people will not stop you when you crash into them

Because just as Todd and Emily walked into the hall from the stair case, Pietro came running at full tilt thought the front door of the house, tripped over the floor mat and promptly crashed into the two other unsuspecting teens, the force of this causing all three of them to go sprawling across the hall and only stopping when they meet the wall on the far side in a tumbled mess of body parts and a loud crash.

* * *

blah told you it was short dont really like this much but it dose the job any ways till next time plz review and thanks to those who do


	5. bang,! crash!, wollop! what a sister

hello we'er back

evil ; finaly agg i hate computers there nasty things put on this planet to torment me AAAGGGGGGGG!. evil starts smashing her computer to pieces

kaos ; ok evil is being slightly more unstable then normal and has had to go for a lie down

if any one read our profile you whould know why it took so long for us to up date this but for those of you who havent it's custhere was adisagrement between our computer and and we couldnt get our chapters to upload ( this is why evil has gone of the deep end!)

but its soughted it self out so anyways heres the next chapter

oh and by the way we dont own a thing nada nothing not one tine bit

ps thanks to our reviewers ect you all get an invisable cookieenjoy!

* * *

Sat in her office, Raven slammed the phone back into its cradle as she not so quietly cursing several things, among them paper work , red tape and school administrators,

Having spent the best part of 10 minets soughing out the paper work that Jason had left spilt on the floor

She left her self a mental note to find out what happened later

She was now only just getting on with soughing out all the new paper work she had to do, and this included getting Emily into the local high school, something that was turning out to be slightly difficult as with all the moving about the girl had done, somehow, somewhere, someone had lost her school record and so after about half hour of slightly aggressive discussion Raven had finally managed to get the head administrator to let Emily start at school on Monday morning

"Oh well one job down a billion more to do"

"You know talking to your self is the first sign of madness" raven looked up from the form she'd just been filling in to look up a Jason who was leaning ageist the door frame

"your wrong you know" Raven went back to what she was doing

"Am I" Jason razed an eyebrow

"Yep the first sign of madness is working in this place…" Raven answer "… now stop propping the door frame up and come and make your self useful by helping me fill in these forms" she wave a hand at the pile on her desk

"But…."

What ever Jason was going to retort with was cut off as the sound of several yelps and a loud crash made them self known

Sharing a knowing glance with Jason, Raven didn't say a word as she reached under her desk and retrieved a small silver hip flask from its hiding place, took a quick sip replaced it and then brought out a first aid kit in it's place, she stood up and headed towards the front hall, Jason following behind

When she got there she was greeted with the sight of Todd helping a dazed looking Emily off the floor where Pietro was just picking him self up from.

"What the hell happened!" Raven glared at the two boys

Todd pointed at Pietro "Don't look at me he's the one who decided to use us for crash mats"

Pietro shot Todd a nasty look but before he could ever explain what had happened to Raven , everyone's attention was as the sound of heavy breaking was heard from out side followed by a slamming car door and angry foot steps

Pietro let out a small squeak when two seconds later Wanda Maxermoff came through the front, looking ready to kill

"Where is he?"

Jason who didn't feel like he owed Pietro any favours after an incident earlier that day involving bananas and a cherry bomb pointed in the direction of the other Maxermoff twin

"PIETRO!" Wanda shouted as she stormed toward her brother.

"O' Crap." Pietro said under he's breath as he took off down the hall, Wanda hot on his tail.

"Do you even want to guess what he did to piss her off this time" Jason asked

Raven just rolled her eyes at her colleagues and walked over to where Todd and Emily were standing

"Uhhh... My head..." Emily moaned "…what the hell hit me?"

"what hit you was a 130lb albino" Todd started but was interrupted by a scream from upstairs

"…who also screams like a girl" he finished

"oh" Emily said as she rubbed the back of her head where it had met with the wall

"Come on lets get you an ice pack" Raven took a hold of Emily's other arm as she and Todd helped her towards the kitchen

Shaking his head at the sound of things being thrown about upstairs Jason decided to take the safer bet and followed the others to the kitchen

* * *

Not long after this a slightly batted looking jeep pulled up out side the brotherhood house, for a couple minuets its 5 occupants didn't move as they listened to the sounds of smashing objects and screams coming from inside the house

"OW OW! COME ON WANDA IT WASN'T THAT BAD!"

"NOT THAT BAD! NOT THAT BAD! YOU GIT! YOU WERE TRYING TO SELL MY CAR!"

"HEY! I NEEDED THE CASH"

"NEEDED THE CASH! WHY OF ALL THE SELF RIGHTOUS LITTLE... PREPER TO DIE AHHHH!"

"OW! OW! STOP THAT IT HURTS! OW!"

SMASH

"OW! AH! OW! OW! AHH!"

"COME BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN YOU CHICKEN!"

"OW! I RATHER LIVE LIKE A CHICKEN! YYEEEOOOW!"

SMASH

"HEY! WILL YOU STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!"

"NO! NOW STOP MOVING AROUND SO MUCH SO I CAN ACTUALY HIT YOU!"

CRASH

"OW! OW! OW! NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FACE! OW! OW! OW!"

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"

"HA HA CAN'T CATCH, ME CANT CATCH AHHHHHHH!"

They all winced as a particularly loud scream sounded followed by silence

"So um do you think its safe to go in yet" Fred Dukes asked the blond girl sat next to him

"Well its gone quiet so it means one of two things, she's either ducked taped him to the wall again or she killed him" replied Tabitha

"Bet ya a tenner she did him in this time" John quipped from his seat on the other side of Tabby

"your on mon ami" Remy turned round from his seat in the front to join in the convocation "but if he is, Remy get his hi-fi"

"that's fine by me mate" the Australian answer "but I get the little twerps TV"

"Oh if were claming dibs I get his DVD collection" Tabitha added in

"You know you guys are all sick" the four passengers turned to look at the jeeps driver

"Oh come on Lancy it not like you to be so honourable" Tabitha

"Yer I know but auguring over a dead mans possessions is a whole new low and anyways if he is dead I get dibs on his x-box" and with that Lance got out of the car, the others quickly following as they all raced to the house to see if they were down a member or not

There was a loud grown of disappointment when they entered only to find Pietro un-harmed apart from being taped upside down to the wall of the hall

John turned towards Remy "Me thinks you owe me a tenner frenchie"

Remy made a show of patting his pockets of his trench coat "Um Remy will have to give you an I.O.U" shrugging the Cajun turned and walked quickly of towards the kitchen

John stared at the departing teen's back before something clicked

"Hey get back here you git, I know for a fact you won the betting poll on weather the school janitor and the heads secretary were at it" and with that he took off after Remy

Shaking his head as he watched his house mates go Lance turned his attention back towards Pietro, walking over and crouching down so he was at the same eye level he reached forward and ripped the duck tape that was across Pietro's mouth off

"YEEOOOWWW!. If that leaves a mark I'll sue" the white haired teen glared at the older boy

"Your welcome" Lance replied

"why do you never learn Petey-pie" Tabby asked over Lance's shoulder

"Hey I didn't do any thing wrong " Pietro wriggled agent his bindings

Lanced smirked "No except try to sell your sisters car again, what dose that make it the 3rd time this month"

"Actually it's the 4th " Tabitha corrected

"Damn you let me down right now or ..mmm…mmmm….mmm!" what ever he was going to threaten was cut off as Lance replaced the tape back across Pietro's mouth

"You know I feel this punishment is totally justified and anyways having to choose between seeing you taped to a wall or having Wanda mad at me, for letting you down the wall would win every time"

"MMMM…MMM….MMMM" Pietro protested loudly

"Sorry but I've got other things to do, cherry-o" still smirking Lance stood back up and walked away

Pietro gave Lances back a death glare before he looked at Tabitha

"MMM….M…MMM!"

The blond just shrugged her shoulders "I'm with our fearless leader on this one" she answered before also leaving giving up on the other two Pietro pleaded his case with Freddy as best he could

"MMM..MMMM!"

Freddy rubbed the back of his head "sorry man but they do have a point" the large teen didn't even give Pietro a second glance as he walked away

"Damn them." Pietro thought to himself, "now how am I going to get down from here"

* * *

Yay there you go a nice long chapter we really like this one maniny cus is wanda trying to mame pietro isnt sibling rivarly fun

anyways plz read and review and we will be back soon ish


	6. its dinner time

hi there how you all doing

sorry its been a wile but we've been majoly busy at the moment (moving house can be like that)

this chapters a bit short but we like it cus its just random insanity

for thouse of you who are only reading this cus you what to she jott getting pounded then plz wait a bit longer it coming (3chapters time max!)

anyways wont hold you up any longer hes the next chapter

ps we dont own x-men evolution not even that warm bundle of fluff sabertooth (ha just messing with you heads!)

pss plzreview other wize we will set the warm bundle of fluff on you bwahahahaha!

* * *

I've moved into a frigging lunatic asylum" Emily made the mental comment as she watched the rest of the brotherhood ague about what to order for dinner

Raven had let them order take out cus of there being a new person and everything.

All that was left to decided was what to get something, that was proving essayer said then done

Emily was at on the couch next to Todd watching the debate both of them deciding to take the safe option of staying well out of it and just eating what ever was got

The two of them had become friends in the couple of hours they had spent together, mainly because of their closeness in age, Todd being older by just over two months

The others were also being friendly enough though, Tabitha's response, when she had found out that Emily was staying had be to leaped over give her a rather spirited hug and declared how brilliant it was that there was know another girl in the house, instead of another uncivilized boy, totally ignoring the glares she received from having insulted over two thirds of the house hold.

Even Pietro, once he had been let down from his place on the wall, had attempted an apology for crashing into her and Todd earlier, even if he had to be dragged in front of her and his arm twisted behind his back to make him do so,

"alright so we're getting pizza" Lance looked around the room expectantly but not getting much of a response

"No were getting Italian" Pietro said like it was the final say on the matter,

"Hey who said you get to choose Remy say we get fried chicken" the Cajun sat playing solitaire in the corner of the room

"What! we had that last time what about chinese" Tabitha suggested

"Yer that sounds good" Wanda agreed

"I could really go for some curry right about now" Freddy suggested

"NO! NO CURRY" every one cried

"Aw what wrong with curry" Freddy asked looking confused

"Nothing mate" John patted the larger teen on the shoulder reassuringly or tried to as Freddy was a good foot taller "it just when you have it, after the last time we had to leave all the windows open for a week"

"Fine so not curry I still think we should get pizza" said Lance

"But we always get that I want chinese" Tabby grumbled

"No Italian"

"Burgers"

"PIZZA"

"CHICKEN"

"CHINESE"

"ITALIAN"

"PIZZA"

"BURGERS"

"CHICKEN"

"CURRY"

"FREDDY WE SAID NO CURRY!" every one in the room cried again

"Ops sorry I kinda got caught up in the moment" Fred apologised

Before we all start arguing again I know how to solve this….."every one looked at Pietro

"…….First one to the phone gets to order!"

And with that he made a dash from where he was to the phone stand in the corner of the room, only to be jumped on by Tabitha who snatched it out of his hand

"Alright dog pile on Pietro" John cried before he and the rest of the rooms occupants dived on top of the albino

"Ow medic" Pietro moaned from his place at the bottom of the heap

Emily stayed where she was sat on the couch with Todd

"Dose this happen often" she asked Todd both wincing as Wanda kick John hard in the shin causing him to drop the phone

"More or less" Todd answered they sat there watching the others to continue to fight over what to order

"Oh" was all she said out loud mentally adding 'I have defiantly moved into a nut house'

* * *

ha like we told you randomish insanity pluss pietro geting his butt whoped no plot what soever not that there is much of that at the moment !

plz review ta very much


	7. dinner and a show and a fight

hi there evil and kaos back with another chapther yay us!

this chapters kind of a part 2 to the last one but is much longer

can we once again say thanks to our reviewers glad that yopu all enjoyed the madness

and just cus you liked it so much heres a bit more

evil - "yay maddnes!"

kaos - looks at evil wierdly "you've been at the cola again"

disclamer we dont own x-men evolution

* * *

"So your dad actually owns this house" Emily asked Wanda

she'd been slightly wary of the goth when they'd first met having witness the hostilities towards her twin, but it turned out her bark was worst then her bite and having finally resolved what to order, they were now sat in the dinning room with the rest of the brotherhood eating a mixture of pizza and chinese take- out, while Tabby and Wanda filled Emily in on some of the basic details of the brotherhood house

"yer it's some kind of deal he came up with social services, when he realised he couldn't manage to look after us and do his ever so important research into genetics" Wanda answered helping her self to another slice of pizza

"Man that a bit harsh, aren't you mad at him for that" Emily looked at the older girl

Wander thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging "My dad not really, I do love him and every thing but we tend not see eye to eye on a lot of things and this way it works out best he knows we'll always have a roof over our head and be looked after etc"

"Oh I guess that's ok at least you don't have to worry about moving or any thing" Emily looked around the room they were sat in she had to admit it was a nice place to live in

"Tell me about it the twins have got it easy" Tabitha interjected "not to mention that Wanda here has got her daddy wrapped around her little finger" she finished pointing her chopstick in Wanda's direction

"Ugh… how many times have I got to tell you I don't have my dad wrapped round my finger, we argue like 99 of the time were near each other" Wanda glared at the blond

"Yer and the other 1 you've got him come on look at the cars he got you and Petey-pie over there for your birthday last month" Tabby retorted

"He only brought them out of guilt cus he missed our party because some stupid meeting was so much more important" the goth stated

Tabitha rolled her eyes "Oh stop being such a downer I didn't see you complaining when he handed over the keys"

"Well…. Um…. You…. Um… agggh.. I know what I mean" Wanda crossed her arms and looked in the other direction

"Ha see, your daddy's little girl and he will do any thing you ask" Tabitha smirked

"I am NOT a daddy's girl" Wanda glared daggers at Tabitha

"Yes you are" Tabitha glared back

"No I'm Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

Not

Are

Not

ARE

"NOT"

"ARE"

"NOT"

"ARE TOO, ONE MORE TIME THEN YOU CAN EVER SAY"

I AM N.. AGG DANM YOU SMITH

Tabitha just smirked and went back to eating her take out

"Right well now that bout of entertainment is over what are we going to do" Lance looked expectantly at the others around the table

"I don't know what you want to do" John asked

"I don't know that's why I asked you" Lance relied hitting John upside the head

"What about a movie" Freddy suggested

"Na there all chick flicks at the moment" Tabby waved a dismissive hand

"Blah how many different variety of the same thing can Hollywood come up with" Todd groaned

"Boring" Remy yawned

"I bet Lance wouldn't find it boring if his little kitty cat wanted to go see one" Pietro teased

"Shut it Pietro or would you like to be taped to the wall for another hour" Lance glared across the table

"Oh come on I'm right aren't I what was the one she dragged you to last weekend" Pietro continued

"Boy from the country, girl from the city"

"No that's the one they saw last month wasn't it "love on the subway" John corrected

Lance banged his head ageist the table "Uggh I wish you would just leave my relationship with kitty alone it really none of your business"

"but we know you can do better then that dizzy little valley girl" Pietro seemed indifferent to the fact that Lance's face was slowly getting redder with anger

"Shut it if you say one more thing about Kitty I swear you will regret it"

Ignoring Lance's threat the other 5 boys all shared an evil glance before reciting the following at the top of there voices

_"There once was a valley girl called Kitty_

_Who Lance found exceptionally pretty_

_The brotherhood resolved to shave her head bald_

_Then mail her first class to Mexico City"_

Lance exploded

"RIGHT THAT'S IT YOUR ALL DEAD MEN"

"UM…SCATTER" John yelled as Lance took a swing at him

I take it you lot don't approve of his girl friend Emily pointed at Lance who was truing to punch Pietro but being held back by Freddy

"well Kitty's ok apart from being bit of a dizzy twit some times " Tabitha didn't even flinch as Todd went past sliding head first along the table

"And the fact that she's also an x geek" Wanda added tripping her twin over on purpose as he ran past

"A what" Emily asked as she watched the boy's fist fight chance into a food fight

"Oh you wouldn't know well Lance's girl lives across town at the Xavier boarding school

It's this huge mansion where all these rich kids live," Wanda ducked as some spring roll flew over her head

There all really st… yyuuucckkk" Tabitha stopped as she and the other two girls were all hit in the face by a hand full of missed aimed noodles

Turning they faced the boys who had all stopped what they were doing as they had seen the girls get hit

"Oops" Todd muttered well trying to not look like the guilty party

Wiping sauce out of her eye Emily picked up some of the pizza in front of her

"Ladies I do believe this means war"

Both Wanda and tabby grabbed hold of some food

"hey come on girls it was only an accident" John held his hand in font of himself in surrender

"Aw Johnny that still doesn't mean we don't want revenge" Wanda smirked

"Ready" Tabitha asked

"Aim" Emily pulled her arm back as the boys made a dash for either cover or some food of there own to throw

"FIRE" all 3 girls shouted launching there missiles and then ducking the return fire from the other side of the room

All the teens were total oblivious when Raven and Jason appeared in the opened door way

Raven took one look at what was going on shook her head and turned to leave but was stopped by Jason

"you know we should stop this" he pointed into the room and both stood and watched as Tabby and Emily who were standing on the table spray cherry cola at Remy and Lance

Raven razed an eyebrow at the man stood next to her

"You can try if you want I on the other hand have a bottle of vodka in my office which is calling my name" and she yet again moved to leave

Jason took one look back at the chaos that was taking place in the dinning room then looked back at Raven

"you know I have a ½ a bottle of gin left "

* * *

he he we worked realy hard on this chapter so plz review and tell us what you think

ps; the little poem to us friggen ages to think of who thought it could be so hard to think up 4 lines

pss; the whole magneto or eric lesher(dont think thats spelt right!) owning the house may seem a bit strange but for now plz just go with it, it'll make more sense eather later in this story or we may explain it in annother little story we've got planed

anyways thanks once again for reading this and plz with suger on top review


	8. gooood morrrrniiinggg b'hood

hello there again were back sorry for the wait but weve had the longest weekend at work and slight writers block,etc and so havent had the time to up load this chapter as soon as we have liked to

thanks to our reviewers glad you liked it so far etc

some thingwe forgot to mention at the begingging (thats so not spelt right!) is that this storry is most likly going to be based around our oc's first week with the b'hood

so the last few chapters were friday( from now on we'll try and include a time frame of some sought at the start ofchapters to help(big brother style!))

anyways enough borring you with this stuff on with the show (sought of!)

disclamer - dont own so dont sue

* * *

(saturday morning)

Emily sutured under her blankets , a hand moving to rub tiered eyes, the dim half light that was seeping through a crack in the curtains seeming to bright

She laid there in a cocoon of warmth weighing up the possibility of getting up or seeing if she was going to fall back asleep,

Feeling that it was probably to early and not having an alarm clock to find out the real time she decided to opt for the latter option

Rolling over and snuggling back down into her bed, she was almost fast asleep when her little world was shattered by her bed room door being slammed opened

"GGOOOODDDD MMORNNNNINGG!"

Emily jumped about a foot in the air and fell out of her bed, blankets and all

"oomph what the hell" she pulled her blanket of her head just in time for her eyes to be assaulted by a blast of sunlight as her bedroom curtains were thrown wide open by Tabitha

"aggh it burns " Emily cried as she pulled the blanket quickly back over her head

"Oh come on now Em its just a little sunlight it never hurt no one" Tabitha sat down on the previously occupied bed

"That's what you think…." Emily replied as she glared at the older girl

"….What time do you call this any ways it cant be more then 7am" she continued while trying to disentangle her self from her bedding

"Actually its almost 11, god how people can stay in bed this long is beyond me you now your almost as bad as Wanda and that girl wouldn't wake up if the house blew up…" Tabitha contemplate before turning back round to find that Emily had got back into bed total ignoring her

"Hey hey now! come on up, up, up, we have things to do" she poked at the ball of blankets which were the only thing showing that there was some one in the bed

"No"! was the muffled response she got form under the blankets

Tabitha gave an evil smirk before grabbing a hand full of blankets "Fine play hard ball" and with that she yanked the blankets straight of the bed

"Agg! you mean" Emily made a grab for her pilfered coverings sticking her tongue out at tabby when they were held out of her grasp

"Oh very mature" Tabitha stated rolling her eyes

"This coming from the girl who was spraying silly string at every one last night" Emily retorted

Tabitha just shrugged "Come on get up were heading for the mall in half an hour and you defiantly need to go shopping for stuff…." she waved a hand around the bare walled of Emily's room

"….We defiantly need to get you some posters or some thing, this place looks so bland"

"Well forgive me for only moving in yesterday its not like I've had the time to decorate" Emily grumbled

Tabby held her hand up in front of her pacify "Ok ok don't get your knickers in a twist I was just making an observation, Come on Em get up"

"Uggh do I have to" Emily complained curling back up

"Yes or I'll be forced to get a bucket of water and don't think I wont just ask Johnny how I woke him up this morning " tabby replied poking Emily in the arm

Sighing and rising her self to her fate Emily got up glaring at Tabitha "Fine I'm up, but at least get out of my room so I can get ready

"Fine I was going to go wake Wanda up any ways" and with that Tabitha walked out the room closing the door behind with just as big as bang as when she had opened it

10 seconds later there was another bang as Tabitha woke Wanda up with the same amount of gusto as she had woken up Emily

Emily sat back down on her bed yawning "damn it" she thought to her self as she halved listened to Wanda yelling at Tabitha "Tabitha is so defiantly a morning person"

Stretching she started to look about her room for some clothes, ones that went covered in the remnants of last nights chaos as she picked up her t-shirt from yesterday and threw it in a corner to be washed at a later date

She emerged form her room 10 minuets later. Making her way down stairs she entered the kitchen to find Fred, John and Todd sat at the table there

Pulling out a chair next to Freddy, she sat down and placed her head on the table

"I take it you got a Tabby wake up call" Todd asked, while munching on a piece of toast

Emily raised her head enough to look across the table at Todd gave a small grown as a response and then let her head drop back down onto the table,

Todd just rolled his eyes and helped him self to some more toast, he'd learnt from experience that some people just didn't function normally before at least noon,

They sat there for another 2 minuets before, Wanda walked into the kitchen looking slightly haggard, the goth didn't even notice the other occupants of the room she just walked straight over to the kettle and proceeded to make her self some coffee, she downed one mug full quickly followed by a second , before refilling her mug and then moving over to sit at the table,

"She got you too hey Sheila" John said as he sat clicking his lighter open and closed

"Ugh, Tabby bad, coffee good" Wanda yawned

Just then said blond walked into the kitchen

"Alright let go people we have a mall to lay siege to and a really cute pair of boots in window of Swish with my name all over them" Tabitha looked at her house mates none of who seemed to be sharing her keenness for hitting what was probably going to be a very busy shopping mall on a Saturday morning

Blowing a bubble in her gum, she tried again to raise some kind of enthusiasm from them "Aw come on guys is going to be fun"

"You need to reconsider your idea of fun petite" Remy walked into the room rubbing his eyes and walked over and helped himself to some coffee from the pot Wanda had made, "by the way Lance has already left to go pick up his cherie"

"Oh joy valley girl's going to be at the mall" Freddy commented

Tabby just rolled her eyes "what ever, can we just get a move on we're wasting valuable shopping time while you lot sit here and top up your caffeine reserves"

"Yer alright stop nagging sheila were moving" John stood up and left the room followed by Todd, Emily, Fred, and Remy coffee mug still in hand

Tabby moved to follow before she noticed who was missing "Hey were Pietro?"

"Were do you think my brother is?" Wanda answered downing the last of her drink

Tabby let out a frustrated sigh as she realised that what plans she'd made for the day were quickly going down hill if they didn't get a move on

Wanda noticing the signs of one of her friends rare meltdowns patted her on the shoulder "don't worry I'll go get him I've got to go grab my car keys anyways, just go and wait with the others"

They all stood waiting outside for the two drivers when they heard Wanda yelling

"HEY NARCISSUS IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BATHROOM AND DOWN STAIRS TABBY SAYS SHES GOING TO DRIVE YOUR CAR TO THE MALL"

This was met a cry of "MY BABY, DON'T WORRY DADDY WILL SAVE YOU! " followed by the a bang of a door being opened and some one running down the stairs

Two seconds latter Pietro came charging through the front door, to find that his car was safe, turning he saw the remaining brotherhood members sitting on the steps looking amused

Pietro crossed his arms over his chest sulking as he realised he'd been tricked

Wanda walked out the door a smirk on her face and 2 sets of keys in her hand, she threw one at her twin

"Oh suck it up Pie its not like you weren't ready to leave an hour ago"

Catching his car keys Pietro sent a death glare at his sister "So, you can't put a time limit on perfection"

This comment was met by a series of groans as every one moved towards the twins cars, both had vintage Cadillac's although Wanda's was dark red and Pietro's was silver

Emily stopped still in shock as she looked at them, Tabitha noticed her expression

"Nice aren't they, I told you last night these twos dad spoilt them rotten" Tabby smirked as Wanda glared at her

"I'm not getting into this aging Tabitha now zip it or you can walk to the mall" the goth growled as she got into the drivers side and started up the engine as she waited for Emily and Todd to get in the back, the other 3 boys and Pietro having already gone in her brothers car

"shutting up" Tabitha mimed zipping her mouth shut as she got into the car and strapped in, as Wanda pulled away

* * *

there you go plz revew we really do whant to now what you think (although flamers will be deep fried and feed to sabertooth!)

thanks evil and kaos


	9. fluff in the food court

hello we're back

sorry for such a long wait between updates but as we may have mentioned before we have recently moved house and so we're having to help our mum decorate etc

anyways enough about us heres the next chapter thse a bit of raven and jason at thestart ( oh and befor you ask these two are not going to be a couple we have other ideas in mind for them bwahhahahahaaaaa!) cus we felt like we've been ignoring them a bit

then we move back to what the b'hood's up to and also a few x-geeks make an aperance ( yep there finaly here or some of them are!)

disclamer: wedon't own it so plz don't sue us

* * *

**Raven's office-**

Raven's eyes snapped open as she heard the front door bang shut

"memo to self.." she thought as with a grown of protest she raised her head from her desk where she fallen asleep last night "….office desks do not make comfy pillows"

Her head quickly went back down as it decided to remind her of the consequences of drinking nearly a whole bottle of vodka, several shots of tequila and if she remembered rightly there had been some gin mixed in some where along the line

After a few minuets of sitting there while her brain decided to see if was possible to smash its way through her skull, Raven decided that the only way to stop this was a couple of large aspirins and to also go and make her self a nice extra strong cup of the cure all for hangovers, COFFEE!

It wasn't until she was about half way across her office that she noticed one of the piles of paper work that still littered most of the floor start to move

Raven eyed it suspiciously for a few seconds as it shuddered again, before carefully moving her way round to back behind her desk and grabbing a firm hold on the baseball bat that was there , downing the dregs from the tequila bottle, and with a war whoop leapt over her desk and began to give the suspect pile of paper a sound thrashing

When she was sure it wasn't going to move again any time soon she used the bat to shift paper to the side to see what had been causing it all to move, however halfway through this the pile gave of a mown, causing Raven to jump back to a safe distance and raised the bat above her head, and watch in as the paper sat up and reviled

"Jason!"

Raven lowered the bat again as she looked at her now most likely semi-concussed co-worker

Jason looked round the room glassy eyed for a few minuets before finally focusing on Raven

"ugh… how much did I drink last night? Shit! my head feels like some ones been smashing at it with a baseball bat!

"Opps!" Raven thought as she glanced guiltily at the bat in her hand before quickly throwing it into a corner and folding her arms across her chest in what she hoped looked like a casual 'I haven't done any thing ' pose

Jason however seemed not to notice as he carefully got up holing a hand to his head

"why the hell did we start drink last night anyways" he asked as he let agents the wall hoping this would help stop the room from spinning

Raven just shrugged, the headache that had started when shed woken up was slowly starting to wind its self up from a dull ache in the back of her head to a full out brain splitting in two feeling

"I have know idea all I know is Black Sabbath are playing a come back tour in my head and the only thing that's going to shut them up is coffee, lots of strong black coffee"

Jason gave a small snort to this as he pushed him self off from the wall and open the door, and froze, causing Raven to almost bang into the back of him

"Gah!.. Why the….." Raven stopped, as she got to look at the hall way in front of her office door, it was covered in silly string, bits of food and had also been vigorously TP'd

"Ah now I remember what happened , Three guesses who did this lot" Jason remarked dryly as he turned round to look at Raven "and the first 2 don't count"

He didn't get an answer however as Raven was banging her head ageist the wall

"What (bang) did I (bang) do (bang bang) to deserve (bang) this!.. Ow!" she stopped and rubbed the front of her head

"I was going to say that wasn't going to help if you've got a headache" Jason said smirking at her

"Shut up and go and start making the coffee " Raven growled out while pulling a bottle of aspirin out of her pocket

Shaking his head Jason walked of down the hall only half listening to Raven as she followed behind muttering about what she was going to do to the kids when she got her hands on them

For some reason he didn't pity them

* * *

**At the mall (food court)-**

**(AN- warning this is a fluff alert the next few paragraphs are v-mussh if you need a tissue or a bucket to puke in plz do so now you have been warned)**

"And I was like totally not going to get involved after all it was only a jumper but you like try explaining that to Amara she was like still mad at Ray this morning and of course Bobby didn't help matters but then Jean was like….."

"God, she's perfect " Lance thought to him self as he looked at the petite brunet sat across from him in the malls food court , while she talked about the latest goings on in the mansion,

"Like anyone home" Lance jumped out of his daze as Kitty was waved a hand in his face

"Lance, are you ok" the valley girl asked biting her bottom lip as she watched her boyfriend

"Yer I'm fine pretty kitty why'd you ask" Lance replied smiling at her

"Cus you like had that look on your face again" Kitty continued

Lance razed an eyebrow confused "What look"

"The one you get every time your worried about something, and don't say its nothing , cus I can tell when your like lying to me, so what's it this time, did Scott say some thing to you when you picked me up cus I've like told him to totally butt out"

"It wasn't summers, I was wondering about you and me" Lance looked down at the plate of food in front of him unable to look his girlfriend in the eye, he continued before kitty could interrupt

"Listen Kitty your smart and beautiful beyond belief and it always confuses me that from all the boys you could go out with why you chose me"

He looked up as he felt kitty move from her seat and sit back down next to him, her deep blue eyes were filled with concern ,

Kitty placed a soft hand on his cheek "Because Lance Alvers there's one difference between you and all those other boys…"

She stopped and quickly kissed him on the lips,

"…I love you" Kitty smiled at the slightly dazed look that was now on Lance's face, this look vanished quickly as there small moment of quiet was interrupted by a loud and very fake sob

**(AN told you it was fluffy dont worry pietro and john are here to spoil the moment)**

Kitty and Lance turned round to see Pietro and John stood there,

"Aww ain't the iddle love bird cute, mate" John quipped wiping imaginary tears away

"yer it enough to make a guy want to run to the nearest bin and puke his guts up" Pietro added with a smirk

"Oh yippy its dumb and dumber" Lance deadpanned

"Like what are you two doing here except to annoy me and Lance" Kitty glared at John as he took her original seat

"Aw are we interrupting you alone time with your little Lancy- poo, Kit-Kat" Pietro said as he too sat at the table,

Before either Lance or Kitty could tell the two boys to get lost, they were all interrupted as a tray with several burger meals was put on the table

"And as to why were here, Freddy got a little hungry" Pietro continued "you got enough there Freddy or you going back for seconds"

"Hey this isn't all my food 'Tro" Freddy glared at Pietro as the large teen pulled up a chair to the table,

"Yer what ever, I was just joking, now hand over my extra whopper, double meat, 3 cheese burger will ya" the albino grabbed the meal bag as it was handed to him,

"Cutting down on the junk food brother dearest" Wanda asked as she hit her twin up side the head as she walked past

"Ow!… what was that for" , Wanda just smirked at him and took a seat next to Lance

Pietro rubber his head "And what do you mean by cutting down its not like I eat as much of this stuff as blue boy"

"And vhat is zat meant mean" the angry voice asked , every one looked up to see Kurt, Evan and Bobby walking over to them

"Exactly what it sounds like what is that your 3rd gutt bomb today" Pietro pointed to the burger rapper Kurt was holding ,Kurt opened his mouth so answer back, but Bobby got there first

"Nope its his 5th"

Kurt glared at his friend "thankz for the help 'Mr letz zee how many ice cream Sundays I can eat in a row"

"Hey that was a dare" Bobby huffed

"Yep one that ended in you spending most the night seeing what a banana spit looks like backwards" Evan added

"Hey do you minded mate, some of us are trying to eat here" John spoke up, his mouth half full of burger

Causing Evan to look discussed "Aw finish your mouth full man don't you brotherhood have any manners"

"yer like you x-geeks are perfect" Wanda razed an eyebrow and pointed at Bobby who was stuffing fries in his mouth by the hand full, stopping when he noticed Evan and Kurt glaring at him

"What?" he asked or tried to as his mouth was full it came out more like "Mhmt?"

Even palmed his face "Nothing man, come on" he grabbed Bobby by the arm and walked off to a different table, Kurt following shaking his head,

"Ha, brotherhood - 1: X-geeks - 0" John remarked "what dose that bring our grand total up to Pietro"

Pietro shrugged "Umm, no idea," he turned round to ask Lance to discover he had gone and had been replaced by Todd

"Hey when did they go" John asked looking round and ignoring the newest person at the table

"Nice to see you too guys" Todd looked slightly put out "if your wondering where our fearless leader and his little x-geek went off to they maid there escape while you were mocking the 3 wise monkeys over there" Todd finished pointing at Kurt and company

"Oh nice of them to say good bye" Pietro huffed "what are we not important enough to even talk to now he's dating his little kit-kat" the rest of the occupants just rolled there eyes and ignored Pietro's little rant

"So what are you doing here Todd, I thought you were shopping with tabby and the newbi" John asked

"Yer I was but I decided to get out of there when Tabby started to try and put make up on me," Todd shuddered at the memory of how close he'd come to spending the rest of the day with eyeliner and lip gloss on

Johns eyes opened wide "Yikes, I take it the Sheila's in full shopoholic mode"

Todd nodded "Yep, and there is no way I am going any where near her till we have to go back home there's nothing more scarier then getting between Tabitha and a pair of shoes she wants "

The rest of the group nodded sagely

**Meanwhile else where in the mall:-**

"So where do you want to go next" Tabitha asked as she walked calmly out Swish a bag containing the desired new boots she had been after in her hand and ignoring the fact that she just fought off several girls to get them, and sat down on the bench where Emily said she'd wait for them

"Um" Emily looked back at the shop which Tabitha had just left

When they had got here they had discovered that there was a 30off everything sale, going on and the inside of the store looked more like a mosh-pit as girls fought with tooth and nail or Tabitha's case a nail file to get there hands on a bargains

"Come on Em you've let us drag you all round the mall and you haven't brought a thing" said Jubilee as she and Amara sat down too

They had met up with the two girls shortly after Todd had run of and Emily was seriously wishing that she'd gone with him, she had thought Tabby was a shopoholic but these two took it to a whole new level,

"Um….well… I did kinda want to get some posters for my room, maybe?" she said unsure that they would be ok with that

How ever she should of know by now that lack of enthusiasm for any kind of shopping was not in these 3 girls vocabulary

"Alright they have the coolest ones in the Music- Shack," Tabitha yelled, jumping up

And with that the 4 of them were soon heading in the direction of said store.

* * *

yay hope you liked it next time the x-man we all love to torcher will make his aperance and pay dearly for being such a stiff 

plz reviewmore then just the one person (although L'ange-sans-ailes we thank you loads for reveiwing every chapter) it whould be nice if mor people could (plz plz plz with a cherry on top)


	10. hide and seek sorta!

hi there we're back (evil and kaos wave at readers)

sorry for taking so long to update

evil; my bad

kaos; yes i've never known some one take so long to write one chapter

evil; i had writers block

kaos; writers block my fat ass you were just reading other fan fiction

evil; was not you cant prove any thing i'm inocent you here inocent

kaos; yer right your as inocent as sabertooth

evil; take that back or die

kaos; see you in hell then

evil and kaos start fighting

smash, crash, bang, crash

sabertooth walks out ; um evil and kaos are busy at the moment plz ignore them for now and read the story...oh.. and they dont own nothing so dont come looking for any cash as there both broke

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott Summers sighed as he entered the mall he'd been the last one to leave the mansion today as some one, not naming who (although it did have the names Kurt and Bobby written all over it (literaly!)) , had decided as a last minuet prank to cover his whole car in sploges of yoghurt and honey, oh and let the air out of the tire, all the tires, so he'd had to spend ages cleaning it and pumping the tires back up before he'd been able to finally get out

Not that he begrudge Kurt and Bobby one little joke even if it was at his expense, even if they had touched he's car, his precious car which he had spent most of the morning cleaning and waxing till you could see his face in it , oh who was he kidding when he got a hold of those two they would pay

Oh yes they were going to pay how they were going to pay was not something he had worked out yet but he new that when he had his revenge, they would never go near his precious little baby again

He was brought back to reality when he heard a very familiar giggle

Scott froze in his tracks as he turned and saw Lance and Kitty walking out of the food court,

Alvers

Scott narrowed his eyes, revenge on Bobby and Kurt would have to wait for now he had bigger fish to fry, such as that delinquent punk being any where near Kitty,

Kitty was a smart girl why she couldn't see that Lance was no good for her was just some thing that Scott couldn't understand.

Glowering, he started to walk towards them.

" like how long before they relies we're gone" Kitty asked as she and Lance made there way past a small group of other shoppers

Lance shrugged and ran a hand through his hair " it depends on how long Pietro and Evan argue for"

Kitty nodded in agreement "So we'll like have some alone time now"

She giggled as Lance placed a arm round her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek

With her back turned she didn't see Scott moving towards them, but Lance did as he looked back up and his face changed into a scowl

"What wrong Lance" said kitty worried again that her boyfriends face had changed so quickly

"Nothing Kitty, come on lets get going" Lance said before he turned and started moving in the opposite direction from summers

Kitty glanced round quickly sill unsure of what had caused such a reaction until she too saw Scott who was now truing to make his way past a group of rather giggly girls

"Oh just like brilliant" Kitty thought to her self as she moved to catch up with Lance now under standing his reason for wanting to move on, Scott hated the fact that Kitty was going out with Lance, some one who he considered to be nothing more then a trouble maker and the two clashed on a daily bases when at school, and although Lance did seem a bit rough round the edges at times, this was a quality that Kitty her self found rather endearing

As she caught up with him she grabbed hold of Lance's arm,

"come on Lance it's just Scott, can't you two like get on for once"

Lance stopped and sighed "It's not that Kitty it's just we've already had my friends interrupt what was meant to be just a day out at the mall with you and me , and I could really do with out Scott 'I don't approve of this relationship' Summers adding his 2 cents worth's to it"

Kitty sighed, she looked back over her shoulder, Scott had mad it past the group of girls and had nearly caught them up

Kitty bit her lip for a second before deciding what to do "Come on then , lets see if we can get rid of him"

One day she would make the two of them resolve there differences like the mature young adults that they were meant to be but for now preferring to miss Scott vs. Lance round 5643, she decided that there was no other alternative then spending most of what was left of the day avoiding her house mate

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Much later inside the Music-Shack:-**

Emily stood there with a pair of store headphones on, listening to a CD she'd selected, the song it was presently playing, causing her to think about her current situation

…_And I wonder how long it'll take them_

_to notice that I'm gone,_

_and I wonder how far it'll take me to run away…_

Run away, why haven't I done the same thing , its not like I haven't done it before and it's also not like I have much keeping me here , although the brotherhood house isn't to bad, if a little insane, ok a lot insane at times

…_run away ,(life don't make any sense to me) _

_run away, (this life makes no sense to me) _

_run away, (life don't make any sense to me)… _

But its not like I fit in there, every one seemed to really care about one-another, even if they did try to kill each other on a regular basis

…_And I wonder if I was a mistake_

_I may have no were left to go_

_but I know that I can not go home …_

What did they need some skinny little 14year old moving in and upsetting things

…_in the dead of the night_

_you'll wonder where I've gone _

_but wasn't it you (wasn't it you)_

_wasn't it you that made me runaway!… _

Maybe if I did leave I could go back to…. to what it wouldn't work any ways, they would just find me and send me right back here

…_this life makes no sense to me _

_it don't make any sense to me _

_it don't make any sense to me_

_life don't make any sense to me._

Damn it when did I get so depressive, its not like it is really that bad a place you know a little chaotic at times but… ,Oh double damn it, I'm talking to my self and you know what they say about talking to your self, it's the first sign of madness… and I'm still talking, brilliant its official I, Emily Richards am insane, may be I will fit in at the brotherhood house after all

Emily took the headphones off and picked the CD back up

"Hey what you got there"

"Gah!" Emily jumped for the second time that day, almost dropping the cd in the process, turning round she saw tabby standing behind her with a amused smirk on her face

Emily scowled at the blonde "Damn it Tabby are you trying to give me a heart attack or something"

Tabby just surged indifferently " I just came over to check that you were ok , you looked a little down when you were listening to that CD, what was it any ways" Emily handed the case over

"Ohh, Pink I love this album I've still got that copy I borrowed of Pietro some where in my room you can borrow it if you want"

"yer that would be nice" Emily said fiddling with the plastic rapper on one of the posters she'd picked up

"So what track were you just listening to" Tabitha asked turning the case over

"Track 9" Emily said

Tabitha looked down the listings

Track 9: Runaway

"Oh" Tabitha thought to her self as she put two and two together

"Um you weren't actually thinking about making an unscheduled departure"

Emily looked up eyes wide "What, no, no way," she shifted under Tabitha's glare "ok it cross my mind but nothing more cus well it doesn't seem so bad here I mean you guys at the house are all really cool and every thing I was just feeling a bit well like I um like" Emily looked back down and continued fiddling with the poster

"Like your intruding on our manic little family" Tabby smiled as Emily looked up shocked

"Don't worry about it" tabby put a arm round Emily's shoulders "Come on how about we go pay for these things and then go and get some lunch or some thing and have a nice chat, "

Emily just shrugged, embarrassed that she'd been so obvious

As she and Tabitha walked towards the till there attention was caught by as kitty suddenly appeared from behind a stand of CD's, looking round cautiously

"Hey Tab's " she whispered "could you like help me for a second"

"Why what's wrong" Tabitha asked as the brunet waved them over

"Shhhsss, just come over here"

"What going on kitty" Tabitha asked again but kitty didn't answer as she noticed Emily standing slightly uncertainly next to the blond

"Who are you?"

"Oh this is Emily she's just moved into our place, didn't Lance tell you"

"No, but is like nice to meet you anyway" kitty held out a hand " I'm kitty, lances girlfriend, but I guess you already know that so like what do you think of Bayville, it's not too bad a place really, these like loads of totally good shops and every thing and……..

Kitty was stopped mid rant as a hand appeared, and pulled her back behind the CD stand

"Kitty what are you doing we're going to get seen" Lance whispered angrily

Kitty rolled her eyes "Oh take a chill pill Lance I was talking to Tabitha and Emily, who by the way you like forgot to mention some one new had moved it to your house, and I was like asking Tabitha to help us before you pulled me back here"

"She did you know"

Lance turned round to see Tabitha standing behind him with Emily ,

"So why do you two need my help" the blond asked

"We're hiding from Summers"

Tabitha razed an eyebrow "Oh, and this requires my specialises because….."

"Because the guy's impossible to lose," Lance said

Kitty nodded in agreement "Seriously, we've like tried hiding every where"

"We even hid in the ball pool in the kiddie area and he found us" Lance added "Come on Tab's we're desperate we just want some alone time"

"Please Tabitha" kitty asked pleadingly

"Fine on one condition" tabby smirked evilly

"Anything" Kitty and Lance said,

Tabitha looked Lance in the eye "You let me borrow your jeep for my driving test next month"

Lances eyes opened wide in shock as what the blond had just ask sunk in

"What no way" he yelled only to be quickly silenced by kitty elbowing him in the side, and shushing him

Lance took a deep breath and then glared at Tabitha "No way are you mental, " there was no way he was letting her get her hands on his jeep,

Tabitha just shrugged noncommittally "Fine when I see him, I'll be sure to let Scott know where you are, come on Em" grabbing the younger teen by the arm, she started to move back towards the cash registers,

As she watched the two girls leave, and with them there last chance of freedom, Kitty turned and glared at her boyfriend, she'd had enough, yes she loved Lance but she was damned if she was going to spend the rest of her day hiding, behind a stack of discount CD's for him

Lance looked at her "What!"

Kitty exploded or as much as she could while whispering "Don't you what me mister you now exactly what you've done"

"But…."Lance started

"No, no but's, Lance why couldn't you just let her borrow the damn jeep " kitty hissed

"but kitty have you seen her drive she's almost as bad as you are"

"WHAT!" kitty didn't even try to be quiet as she stared angrily at Lance who's mind was desperately racing for a way to back pedal on what he had just said

"um… um… what I mean is that she's… um.. that Tabby's worse then you were when you first started and she's been driving for months, and your like really, really good now, honest " Lance stood there a smile fixed on his face waiting to see what kitty's reaction was going to be

"you really think I'm a good driver" kitty asked still looking pissed off

Lance just nodded cautiously,

"aw Lance" kitty hugged him round the neck "that's like so sweet of you, every one else keeps saying I'm like a bad driver but if you think I'm good then I totally don't care what they think" kitty beamed at Lance who just stood there glad that Mt kitty hadn't erupted on him

"but you still have to like let Tabitha borrow your jeep for her test otherwise she's never going to help "

This brought Lance back to reality but one look at kitty, who was standing there with her hands on her hips and a 'I may have just forgiven you for what you said but actually I'm still quite mad at you' look on her face' told him that trying to argue again was a bad idea

"Ok, fine" Lance huffed and moved back out from there hiding space, to find Tabitha and Emily standing there waiting for him

"What took you so long" Tabby asked looking at her watch at her watch

"What do you mean" Lance asked

"Well being as whipped as you are Lancy, all it usually takes is for kitty to pout for all of two seconds for you to chance your mind"

Lance clenched his fist and opened his mouth to tell Tabitha to get stuffed, but then remembered why he was here took a deep breath and resigned himself and his jeep to there fates

"look you can borrow my jeep for your test and only your test but I swear tabby if you even get one scratch or dent…"

Tabby just rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand at Lance

"Yer, yer whatever, jesh what is it with guys being so overprotective of there cars,

"But your going to help" said kitty

Of course I am, now the 3 of you meet me out side the glamour factory in about 10 minuets, actually make it 15 cus I've got to go and find Amara and Jubilee, I'm going to need there help with my plan"

And with that the blond ran off to m make Scott regret even getting up this morning

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

evil (who has a black eye); haaa scott's going to get his bwahhhahahah

kaos (waring neck brace) ; ok i thing i may have punched you one to meny times in the head

evil ; aw look birdies ( falls flat on face)

kaos : ok... um plz review while i try and explain to the perental units why my sister is out cold

kaos; ps we dont own pink's song other wize we'd be rich insted of broke and having crapish summer jobs


	11. Scotina

hello every one

well its here the long awated scott bashing, we know we said there whould be jott but this chapter was 9 pages long on our word document so trying to anoy the pair of them whould of made it to long and we hate scott the most

so with out futher a do here's our next chapter

disclamer ; we dont own x-men evolution

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time in the last 5 minets Scott looked round as shoppers walked by him, he didn't know why but he had the feeling that he was being watched, but not seeing any thing unusual he just shrugged the feeling off and continued on his search for kitty and Lance

He'd almost caught up with them several time, but they always seemed one step ahead like they we're hiding from him on purpose,

As he wandered around, the feeling that he was being watched wouldn't go away and it reminded him of the talk he'd had with Jean last night

**Flashback**

Scott walked into the wreck-room, a scowl on his face and a mixture of silly string, shaving cream and jelly in his hair, slightly ungracefully he flopped down into a chair, and huffed

"What happened this time"

Scott looked up to see Jean standing in front of him,

"I'll give you 3 guess and the first two don't count"

"The new recruits" Jean sighed as she took a seat opposite Scott

Scott nodded "And Kurt and Evan, they were all playing some stupid video game, all I did was switch it off and tell them that they were meant to be doing there home work, you know I even gave them a little talk on how important doing school work was if they ever want to get any where in life, but for some reason they seemed to get really angry with me, told me I'd ruined some stupid competition they'd been having…..

Jean mentally rolled her eyes while still trying to look interested in what Scott was saying, the boy really had no idea what he'd done, the 'silly' competition as he called it had been going on for weeks as far as jean knew and thanks to the gossip triad of kitty, jubilee and amara Jean knew Scott had gone and interrupted the finals. Sighing, she zoned back into what Scott was saying

"…..the next thing I know I have jelly in my hair, I don't get it Jean, I try and be a responsible roll model to these kids and yet what ever I say to them seems to go in one ear and out the other"

"Scott maybe you should try to relax a little its no big deal if they were playing a video game, it is the weekend after all, they've got two whole days to do school work" said Jean reasoned

This caused Scott to snort and roll his eyes

"don't you believe it Jean, you know what will happen tomorrow, they'll all end up going to the mall and spending the whole day plus most of this months allowance there, and Sunday will be the usual case of not one of them getting up past mid-day and then spending what's left of the day trying to weasel there way out of there chores or playing practical jokes on me"

Jean found her self getting angry at Scott's patronising tone, not only cus he was acting like he new every thing that was going on in the mansion when in reality, he was totally clueless, but, because he had also just stated how jean her self actually planed to spend most of the weekend herself

Taking a calming breath Jean tried to reason with him again

"Scott you now that's not true, most of the kid's round here work really hard at school what one week end off, and also why do you think that the new recruits are going to play practical jokes on you

"Because (A) I know how they work, and (B) I swear they've all got it in for me" Scott finished in a whisper like it was some big conspiracy,

This time it was Jean's turn to roll her eyes "Oh Scott your just being paranoid"

"I am not" Scott argued back

"Yes you are, you think every one in this house is conspiring ageist you, and if you were any thing like the mature young adult you claim to be you would know that is just plain silly. now if you will excuse me I have a copy of teen gossip, in my room that I want to finish reading, you can find me there when your ready to apologies" and with that she got up and walked out of the room leaving Scott to sit in stunned silence

For a few minuets he sat there sulking "I'm not paranoid" he thought to himself, after a few more minuets of quiet brooding he decided that he better go and find Jean and apologies, although what for he had now idea but then again, personally he hated having jean mad at him, so sighing he tried to get up from where he was sat, only to find that he was glued to it,

"I hate my life" Scott grumbled before standing up again seat and all and going to see if Hank had any glue dissolver left

**End flashback**

Scott cringed at the memory. It had taken 3 hours for the glue dissolver to work and by that time the only thing Scott was interested in was finding the nearest bathroom.

The feeling of being watch still hadn't gone, and Scott looked round once more but still couldn't see anything unusual, maybe Jean was right maybe he was just being paranoid.

To bad for once he was absolutely right

Hidden behind a magazine stand, a pair of hazel, Asian eyes watched the eldest x-man walking past

"This is firecracker to blond-bomb and fire-princes , target is in sight"

Tabitha and Amara turned and looked at Jubilee like she'd gone crazy

"You've been watching commando movies with Bobby again haven't you" asked Tabitha with a razed eyebrow

Jubilee didn't answer but her face did go slightly pink

"Aw, I knew it you like him don't you" Amara squealed

"Maybe just a little" the Chinese girl replied blushing even more

"Well its about time" said Tabby

Jubilee just looked confused "Hun what do you mean, it's about time"

Tabby "Oh come on, it's been so obvious you like him, since you moved here, I'm surprised you haven't made a move yet"

If possible Jubilee went even pinker and stated fiddling with the edge of her yellow jacket "well I don't even know if he likes me and even if he dose I don't want to rush things" she stammered suddenly finding the floor very intrusting to look at

Amara gasped "Oh my god you like, like him don't you,"

The Asia girl had no answer to what her house mate was claming, and for a few seconds she stood there looking like a fish as he mouth opened and closed while she tried in vain to think of some thing

Tabitha taking pity on her friend decided to get back on track with there little plan

"aren't we kinda getting off topic here" she asked wile pointing in the direction Scott had gone

"Um, yer come on we've got a job to do" Jubilee added, glad for the change of subject

Amara glared at Tabitha, mad that she was being denied such juicy gossip "Alright I guess this dose come first" she huffed "but don't think I've forgotten about this Jubilee, me and you are going to have a talk when we get back to the mansion" she fished,

"Right you both remember the plan," Tabitha asked as she dumped the magazine shed been pretending to read back on the stand, getting nodes of understanding from the two other girls

"Good, then lets get this show on the road "

The 3 girls moved out from the hiding spaces, Jubilee and Amara making a bee line for Scott while Tabitha headed in the opposite direction to make sure every thing else was ready.

**5 minuets later:-**

"And your sure kitty and Lance went in there" Scott asked as he looked at the front of the glamour factory, some thing didn't seem quite right though, yes this was the sought of place kitty liked but he was damn sure Lance wouldn't go with in a hundred feet of that sought of place,

"Yes" said Amara, sounding exasperated, this part of the plan was proving harder then expected

Suddenly an smirk appeared on jubilee's face as she thought of a plan B

"You know, I'm sure I even heard kitty say something about getting her belly button pierced"

Scott's head snapped round so fast that she was sure she heard his neck click

"WHAT!" he yelled,

"Oh yer" added Amara catching on to what was being said "I remember her telling me about that last night , I think she said that Lance suggested it"

By now Scott's face had turned beet red and if possible steam would have been coming out of his ears he was that mad

"I knew it" he hissed "I knew Alvers was going to be a bad influence on Kitty, oh sure it starts with a few piercing and before you know it your dropping out of school and losing respect for your elders" Scott ranted

Amara looked at jubilee who made a spinning motion with one finger by her head and mouthed crazy

Before they new it, Scott had charged into the shop only to find the place completely deserted except for Tabitha who was sitting on a stool in the middle and filing her nails

"Well you lot certainly took you time getting here" she commented, a evil looking smirk on her face, one that made Scott suddenly feel some thing like a deer in the head lights

"Um… hey Tabitha" Scott said suddenly feeling very uneasy "um.. you haven't seen kitty and Lance at all, in .. um.. Here maybe asking about piercing at all"

"What are you talking about slim" Tabitha asked now looking confused "what did you two tell him" the question was directed over Scott's shoulder, causing him to turn round, to see Jubilee and Amara behind him, the latter of them was finishing locking the door

Scott suddenly fond him self felling very, very nervous

He turned back round to look at Tabitha only to see that she'd been joined by two of the beauticians, suddenly some thing clicked in, Scott's head and with out a sound he made a dash for the door forgetting that it been locked, any hope left of escape was quickly snuffed out as he was grabbed by 5 pairs of hands ,

"Don't worry Scott this is going to be fun…"Tabitha soothed as she helped duck tape him to one of the salon chairs, "... for us, "she finished "ladies begin your work"

As he was advanced upon by girls holding what looked to him like instruments of torcher Scott did what any other man in his situation would do….

….He screamed like a little girl

**Back out side the glamour factory:-**

"Well this is defiantly the place" said Lance as he looked at the shop door, it had a large sign saying CLOSED on it

"Why would Tabitha like want to meet us here if its closed" kitty asked, sitting down on a bench out side

Lance shrugged "don't ask me I have no idea how that girl thinks and I live with her"

Taking a seat next to kitty, Emily defiantly found her self mentally agreeing with Lance , Tabitha was defiantly the lose cannon of the brotherhood household, and for some reason even though she'd never met the guy, and from what she'd been told about him last night , some where along the lines of having a stick up his back side, she felt kinda sorry for Scott summers cus what ever Tabitha had in mind for him was not going to be pretty.

All 3 of them jumped as a scream sounded from behind the closed door

TABATHA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kitty looked at the shop "that was Scott"

"And he's in the glamour factory, a beauty parlour…." kitty turned back to look at Lance as she put two and two together "….With, Tabitha, Amara and Jubilee" a small smirk played across her face

Lance just nodded not trusting him self to speak in case it tuned in to laughter, Emily too was having to bite the inside of her cheek, in attempt not to laugh,

However this all went to pot as a shouting match between Tabitha and Scott started

TABATHA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING

OH SCOTT DON'T BE SUCH A BABY

BABY! I'M NOT BEING A BABY NOW WILL YOU STOP PUTTING THAT JUNK ON MY FACE

IT'S NOT JUNK IT A FACE MASK MADE UP OF SEAWEED, AVOCARDO AND JUNIPER EXTRACT

I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT IT'S MADE OF JUST STOP PUTTING IT ON ME

NO, NOW HOLD STILL OTHER WISE IT'LL CRACK UP AS IT DRYS AND IT WHONT PEEL OFF PROPERLY

kitty let out a giggle, which she quickly tried to hide behind her hand

Besides her Lance and Emily were both shaking with suppressed laughter

Kitty slapped her boyfriend on the shoulder "Lance it's not funny" she gasped, trying to sober her self, but failed miserably

"No it hilarious" he laughed

"hey kitty, what y'ah all laughing at"

The 3 of them looked up to see a girl with white steaks in the front of her hair standing in front of them

"Oh hi rouge um well you see .…" kitty was cut off by another round of shouting

"JUBILEE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE TWEEZERS"

"OH SCOTT WILL YOU JUST RELAX I'M JUST GOING TO PLUCK YOUR EYEBROWS A BIT"

"WHY THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY EYEBROWS"

"YER IF YOU DON'T MING A MONO BROW YOU LOOK LIKE CRO-MAGNONS COUSIN, NOW JUST HOLD STILL WILL YOU"

Rouge looked at kitty mouth opened in shock

"Is…is that Scott, what the hells happing to him" she asked

"Lets just say Tabitha, Amara and Jubilee, are helping us with a little bit of revenge" said kitty

Rouge took a second look at the shop front, a devilish smile on her face "mind if ah join ya"

"Nope, take a seat " Lance waved at the bench they were sat on,

"oh by the way this is Emily," said kitty introducing the younger girl "she just moved into the brotherhood house"

"Hi" Emily said as rouge took a seat next to her, rouge nodded in response

"Wanda mentioned ya earlier when we bumped into each other in the book shop, so how ya finding the living in that mad house" the goth asked with a smirk

"hey we resent that comment"

The four teens sat on the bench looked down the mall to see the remaining members of the brotherhood house walking towards them, as well as Kurt, Bobby and Evan. Pietro was the one who had spoken

"We only live in a mad house half the time the other half it's a loony bin" the albino quipped

Rouge rolled her eyes at this "Same-difference Pietro, so what brings ya and the moron brigade here and speaking of morons where's the…" rouge was cut off as a pair of hands covered her eyes

"Hello cherie did ya miss Remy" the Cajun asked from behind her

"Like a hole in the head Swamp rat, now you have 3 seconds to let go of me before ah deprive ya of ya family jewels " rouge hissed causing Remy to quickly back of, as the rest of the group laughed

"You must be growing on her, mate" said John as Remy stood sulking next to him " use to be she would of just kicked you in the googlies"

Remy perked up at this " you think Remy is wining over the fillie

John shrugged "bit by bit mate, think about it how many times has she threatened you with physical body harm this week"

Remy thought about it for a second " 84 times" he finally answered

John patted his friend on the back "see mate usually it would be well into triple figures by now, keep going and soon she'll only hit you for being in 3ft of her instead of in the same room

"you know Remy think you are on to something" said Remy grinning after he'd thought about it for a few more minuets ,

John grinned back "You know I am have faith in the aussi, go on give her a smile and see what her reaction is" he said pointing at rouge

Remy nodded in agreement and sent one of his trade mark smile in the goth directions, the usual reaction to this was for the girl it was aimed at to blush, giggle shyly and wave at Remy, however rouge just grimace and did the two finger salute at him

Remy turned back to John who was grinning from ear to ear "see I was right mate, she just flipped you off, instead of punching yer lights out"

Rouge groaned inwardly to her self as she saw Remy smiling at her damn what did it take to get the man to take a hint and drop himself of a cliff

Trying to ignore the swamp rat as best she could she turned back to Pietro

"So what ya doing here again" she asked

"I got a text message from Tabby saying some thing about seeing Summers being humiliated and decided that it was worth my time and the possible black mail material to come and see what she was on about"

"O..k" having a pretty good idea what Pietro was already on about, Rouge turned to her 3 house mates "and you three are here because…"

"Same thing as why this lots here" Evan answer pointing at the brotherhood

"yer no-one gets away with interrupting the street fighter finals" bobby added

"don't tell me that ya sill mad at Scott for interrupting that silly x-box thing you guys have been at for the past month" kitty sighed

Bobby looked at kitty as if she was mad "It may have just been a x-box thingy to you kitty but it was the finals and Scott wrecked it and we want vengeance" he finished

"Yer, vengeance" Kurt and Evan chimed in

Kitty just palmed her face and muttered something about boys

Any more chatter was cut off as a the sound of Scott yelling sounded form inside the shop, in-fact the next 10 minuets went something like this :-

"TABITHA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY HAIR"

"I'M JUST WASHING IT, HEY JUBILEE WHICH COLOUR DO YOU LIKE BETTER GREEN OR BLUE"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING HER WHAT COLOUR SHE LIKES"

"CUS I WANT TO KNOW WHAT COLOUR DYE TO USE DUMMY"

"DYE WHAT DO YOU NEED DYE FOR"

"ER… FOR YOU HAIR, YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL USE BOTH, IT'LL LOOK MORE UNIQUE"

"BOTH, I DON'T WANT YOU TO USE EITHER NOW LET ME GO"

"NO, NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP AND STOP SQUIRMING YOU'RE MAKING IT REALLY HARD TO PUT THIS MASCARA ON"

"JUBILEE I'M SQUIRMING CUS I DON'T WANT THE DAMN MASCARA ON"

"HEY TABITHA I FOUND SOME OF THAT NAIL VARNISH WITH THE GLITTER IN IT, YOU WANTED"

"COOL WHAT COLOURS"

"UM.. COSMIC-BLUE OR DARK-ANGEL"

"OHHH, SO ITS SO HARD TO CHOOSE I LIKE BOTH"

"WELL I THINK THERE BOTH HORRIBLE"

"YER, WELL WE DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK SCOTT, NOW SHUT UP"

"HEY AMARA IS THAT WAX READY YET"

"WAX WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NEED WAX FOR"

"OH CALM DOWN ITS ONLY GOING ON YOU LEGS"

"WHY IS IT GOING ON MY AHHH THAT'S HOT"

"HEY WHY ARE YOU PUTTING PAPER ON TOP OF IT OH GOD YOU'RE NOT DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING"

"TABITHA DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT OFF"

"OH, SCOTT IT IS NOT GOING TO HURT TUST ME, COME ON THE COUNT OF 3"

"ONE,"

"TRUST YOU, HA"

"TWO"

"TABITHA, I'M WARNING YOU DON'T YOU DARE, NO, NO DON'T YOU…"

"THREE"

"AHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD HOW CAN YOU GIRLS DO THIS TO YOU SELF"

"OH WILL YOU STOP COMPLAINING, IT'S NOT THAT BAD, ANY WAYS GET USE TO IT WE'VE STILL GOT TO DO YOUR OTHER LEG"

"MY OTHER LEG!… THE HELL YOU ARE….HEY NO, NO MORE WAX… NO, NO, NO….. AHHGGGGGG"

"SEE IT WASN'T THAT BAD,.. OH COME ON STOP CRYING, YOUR MAKING YOUR MASCARA RUN"

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW, HEY…, HEY THAT GETTING A LITTLE TO CLOSE TABITHA…HEY COME ON LET GO,. WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH MY CLOTHES JUBILEE ….HEY GIVE ME BACK MY TROUSERS,"

"SCOTT STOP IT WE'VE DECIDED THAT YOU NEED A NEW WARDROBE NOW, PUT THESE ON

"NO THIS IS THE LAST STRAW I'M NOT WEARING THAT OUTFIT, I.M PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN"

"YES, YOU DAMN WELL ARE NOW PUT IT ON"

"NO, THERE IN NO FUCKING WAY I'M WEARING THAT"

"LANGUAGE SUMMERS, NOW PUT THE TIGHTS ON OR I MAKE YOU GO OUT THERE IN YOU BIRTHDAY SUIT "

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE"

"TRY ME, I BET JEAN WOULD LOVE TO SEE WHAT YOUR HIDING IN YOUR BOXERS"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, JEAN'S NOT AT THE MALL TODAY,"

"NO BUT I TEXT HER AND SHE ASKED ME TO GET PHOTO'S"

"AGGG.. FINE GIVE ME THE TIGHTS"

After a few more minuets of muffled grumbling the door of the shop opened and Tabitha walked out , to be greeted by the sight of a large group of teens, laughing there heads off, none of who noticed the blond

With a wicked grin she quickly walked back into the shop, and then came back out a bucket full of water in her hands which she promptly chucked over the lot of them

"AAGGHH TABITHA WAS THAT LIKE NECESSARY" Kitty shouted , the rest of the group sending angry glares at the blond, who just stood there arms folded of her chest looking smug

"Right now I have all of your attention , Ladies, Gentlemen may I please present you with Scotina" Tabitha made a wave at the door of the shop which remained empty

Tabitha tried again "I said, may I please present you with SCOTINA"

Still no-one appeared, looking back at the others see smiled weakly "um.. Hold on a second " she said before running back in the shop, yelling could be heard again

"SCOTT GET OUT SIDE NOW"

"NO, YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT THE REST OF THE IDIOTS YOU LIVE WITH WOULD BE OT THERE"

"WELL WHO ELSE DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO BE OUT THERE, AND ANY WAYS ITS NOT JUST THEM KITTY, ROUGE, EVAN, BOBBY, AND KURT ARE THERE"

"THEN I'M DEFIANTLY NOT GOING OUT BEING HUMILIATED IN FRONT OF THE BROTHERHOOD IS ONE THING BUT THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO LET THE PEOPLE WHO I LIVE WITH SEE ME"

"OH SCOTT SUCK IT UP WILL YOU, ITS NOT LIKE THEY HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR YOU AS IT IS"

"NO, I'M NOT GOING"

"YES YOU ARE, GIRLS GIVE ME A HAND"

The sounds of a small scuffle could be heard before Scott was literally thrown out the door, for a second there wasn't a sound as every one who had been waiting out side took a good look at the person who was stood in front of them,

Scott tried his or rather her best too look dignified, as dignified as you can look in a very short black, PVC mini skirt, neon pink boob-tube, fishnet tights, 3 inch heals, and with green and blue streaks in your hair plus lots and lots of makeup

but it was a lost cause, as the first snort of some one trying very heard not to laugh sounded, it was soon followed by several giggles, and then every body collapse in fits of laughter

Scott just stood there "I hate my life" he muttered "I really do"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there you go hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed making scott suffer

plz review


	12. why you dont deprive raven of caffine

ok were really sorry we havent updated in ages we've both been really busy at work etc any ways thanks agin to our reviewers and we hope you all like this next chapter

* * *

Slam

The sound echoed down the corridor from the kitchen into the wreck-room where the brotherhood minus Emily were sat watching morning cartoons

"Some thing tells Remy, the boss-lady is not in a good mood" the Cajun stated a he flicked through the channels

"Probably can't find her aspirin" Lance said as another bang sounded

"Hey go back a channel " Tabby reached across and snatched the remote off Remy putting on an old roadrunner cartoon

The teens sat there watching as the coyote fell of a 1000 ft cliff for the second time, and trying to ignore the continuing sounds of slamming cupboard doors from the other room

"I just don't get it" said Fred after a few more minuets before he winced at the sound of several cupboard doors being opened then slammed shut, even more viscously

"Get what" Todd asked over a another door banging shut

"Why Wyllie coyote keeps buying things from ACME even thought they always back fire on him" the large teen replied from his seat on the couch,

Todd shrugged at this "I don't know good credit rates maybe" he answered taking a hand full of cereal out of the box that was being passed round

The sounds of more slamming came from kitchen before the door to the wreck-room was violently thrown open , causing Todd to jump, dropping the box of cereal which went all over the floor, and a very pissed off looking Raven stormed into the room

"Alright you lot line up" she yelled, the vein twitching above here eye giving the collected teens enough warning that if this was not done quickly things could and most likely would become very unpleasant

Scrambling from there seats they formed a row sharing un easy glances at each other as Raven glared at them

"Right understand that I am going to ask this one and if I don't get a straight answer there will be consequences" snapped Raven started pacing back and forward much like a drill sergeant,

However as she was about to ask her question she moved past John, and froze, taking a step back she sniffed the air quickly

Slowly she turned and looked at the teen in front of her, who was doing a very good job of looking anywhere else but her face

"Hand them over John" her voice deceptively calm

"Hand over what" John replied feigning ignorance and finding the wall behind Raven really intrusting to look at

"The cigarettes" she answered not missing the look of panic that flashed in the boys eyes, Raven gave an exasperated sigh "John I can smell the smoke, now hand them over"

Realising he'd been busted the aussi decided to play the honesty card "Look I only have one in the morning,…."

"Yes but your not meant to have any at all now hand them over" Raven cut in bluntly

Grudgingly John pulled a crumpled box out of his back pocket and handed it over to Raven 's waiting hand

Raven razed an eyebrow expectantly "And your lighter"

John looked back shocked "Aw come on boss not Cindy" he wined holding his lighter to his chest

"Yes Cindy has to go too until I feel I can trust you not to start smoking again"

Slowly and with a little sniff John placed his lighter on top of the box of cigarettes which Raven quickly placed in he dressing gown pocket

"And don't think the rest of you are getting away from me that easy" she snapped turning quickly and catching the others who were trying to sneak 'scobby doo' style out of the room

The teens all froze where they were , except for Freddy who wasn't really concentrating on where he was going and so bumped into Todd who tripped over his laces and trying to not fall over crabbed onto Tabitha's arm, however she had frozen mid step and so overbalanced herself this caused a domino effect as she fell against Remy who banged into Lance who crashed into Wanda who tumble into Pietro who ended up at the bottom of the pile of teens

Raven gave a sigh of dismay and rubbed her temples, wondering if it was to late to go back to bed and stay there for the rest of the day

She watched as every one disentangled them self's, ignoring Wanda accidentally on purpose elbow her twin in the ribs as she got up

"Right" said Raven once they were all standing in front of her again "before I had to intervene with smoky here" she glared at John who was still sulking " I know you enjoy making my life a living hell, and in all honesty I can deal with the TP'ing, the food fights, I understand you believe rules are not only meant to be broken but , shattered into microscopic pieces and scattered across the cosmos, in all reason there has to be some purpose to the chaos you all seem to love causing on a daily bases…. "

Raven paused for a second to see if what she was saying was having effect on the people stood in front of her, and was met by stares of varying boredom, she took a deep breath and decided that it was time to go onto plan B

".…Look all that I am asking is that if you can't act like the mature young people your meant to be, you could all at the very least have the courtesy to leave me some coffee to get thought the morning, sadly it seems that today you decided that you all needed a higher caffeine intake then normal and used up the last of the coffee powder to do it, therefore two of you and Jason… "

As Raven spoke Jason walked through the door with the happy glow of some one who has had there caffeine intake that morning however this mood quickly died as he took in the view of the lined up teens and the pissed off Raven and decided that he was better of not being here right now. He turned to leave but not quick enough not to be noticed by his colleague

"Ah speak of the devil" Raven smirked at Jason in a 'if I'm going to have a crap day then so are you' kinda way , "I was just telling the kids that 2 of them have to go with you to the supermarket"

Jason opened his mouth to ague but one quick look at Raven's face told him this was 1) not up for debate he was going and could deal with it and 2)wich ever 2 kids were going with him were getting the easy option

Resigning himself to his fait he sighed and turned a headed back out the door "fine I'll go get my keys" he grumbled adding over his shoulder "Tolinsky go find the newbie you two are coming with me"

Todd having a good idea of what was going to happen to those who didn't go to the supermarket and that food shopping was the lesser of two evils, exited the room with out a backwards glance and went to find Emily

Raven watched him leave before turned back to face the reaming teens and smiled, and this smile was all they need to realise that the rest of the day was not going to be good

* * *

Emily checked under her bed for the 3rd time and just like the last two times what she was looking for wasn't there, neither was it any where else in her room, which was defiantly not a good sign

A urgent sounding nock at her door caused her to jump banging the back of her head on the underside of her bed. With a muffled curs she moved from under the bed and rubbing her head she went to open the door, to find a worried looking Todd standing there,

"Come on we've got to go" was all he said

before she could even ask go where or why they had to leave Todd crabbed her arm and pulled her along the corridor and down the stairs and out the front door

"Todd what the hell's going on" she asked "what was with the quick exit from the house"

Todd gave a small laugh " oh not much its just the boss lady's woke up more grumpy then usual this morning and adding the fact that she didn't manage to get any coffee as well, she tends to go slightly Sgt. Major and when she's like that it usually means that we all end up spending the rest of the day cleaning up the house , but as luck would have it we're also totally out of food, so even though it may not seem like it trust me that going to the supermarket is a whole lot better then having to do the washing etc"

Emily gave a nod of understanding as he finished explain, a pick-up-truck that had seen better days, pulled up in front of them, Jason at the wheel

Opening the passenger door , Todd climbed in and took the middle seat, Emily taking the seat next to him, he suddenly remembered some thing,

"um.. Em" he asked as she pulled the door shut,

"Yer" she replied as she fastened her seat belt

"Um.. you don't get car sick do ya" Todd made sure his own seat-belt was fastened, tight

Emily noticed this and at the same time that Jason was revving the engine slightly "not really" she answered "why?"

Todd opened his mouth to explain, but was beet to it as Jason put the truck in drive took his foot off the break and on to the gas

The truck shot forward down the short drive to the boarding house , taking the turn onto the main road sharply and cutting across the right-hand lain, they sped down the road over taking any thing that was going slower then 50mph (80kph)

Emily let out a small squeak as Jason braked hard as they pulled up to a red light, glancing at Todd she saw that he had his eyes shut tight and hands clasped together muttering a prayer, Emily founder her self doing the same as Jason only waited for the light to change to amber before hitting the gas pedal again,

5 minuets and several traffic violations later,the sound of the engine finally being turned off reached the teens ears, Emily decided to risk it and opened her eyes, for a few seconds she blinked in disbelief to see that they had actually come to a safe stop in the supermarket car park, letting go of the edge of the seat her knuckles having gone white from holding on so tight she gave Todd who was still sat eyes closed and muttering a poke in the arm

"Hey, Todd we made it"

Todd opened one eye to see if she was telling the truth "cool we didn't die" he remarked happily

"I'm so glad you have such faith in my driving" Jason quipped dryly as he got out of the truck "now hurry up some of us have better things to be doing then spending the whole of the day having trolleys rammed into the back of there ankles"

"Yer like buying alcohol" Todd whispered to Emily as they climbed out of there side of the truck

Emily stifled a giggle, as Jason sent a glare at the two of them before walking off towards the store, leaving the two teens to grab a trolley

As Jason walked through the entrance he was met by the sight off a packed supermarket" I hate food shopping" he muttered knowing that it would take ages to find each other if they got separated, he turned to tell Todd and Emily the same thing as they had been right be hind him as they entered the store to see that they weren't there, just an empty trolley

"Damn it" he grumbled "bloody typical 2 seconds and they've already scampered off"

Grabbing the trolley "I wonder how Raven's doing with the others he thought as he went two find his two errant charges.

* * *

ok so let us know what you thought we will try and update sooner next time


	13. kitty dazzes and pixie sticks

hello every body , sorry its taken us so long to update again

ok heres the next chapter, it may seem a bit wierd but it's going to linking with every thing else (we hope!!!)

anyways thanks again to **l'ange-sans-ailes** for reviewing

plz let us know what you think by reviewing those who do get praise except for flamers who get feed to sabertooth

Sabertooth: growl!

* * *

The bubble rose up, and then floated back down in a soft zigzag, before it was caught on the breeze that was coming in through the open kitchen door, causing it to head toward the window above the sink and oblivion as it hit the glass with a soapy plop.

The demise of this one bubble went un-notice by Lance who was stood with his arms in a sink of hot soapy water, washing up and also grumbling to himself

"stupid dishwasher, the one time I get stuck with cleaning up the kitchen and the dishwasher has to be broken," he picked up another plate from the mountain of dirty crockery,

"I mean what kind of idiot puts washing-up liquid instead of powder in a dishwasher" said Lance, just as Pietro walked in through the door,

"I had to ask" the older teen grumbled,

"What's the matter grouch-o" Pietro asked with a smirk as he took a seat at the kitchen table "missing our little cat"

"Shut up Pietro" Lance growled forcing himself to keep scrubbing at the pan he was cleaning, instead of beating Pietro senseless with it "aren't you meant to be helping Wanda in the halls anyways"

"What me, do manual labour" Pietro asked in mock horror

"What instead of looking at your self in the mirror all day" Lance quipped

Pietro opened his mouth to retort but was silenced as they both hear his name being called by a not to happy sounding Wanda

"You haven't seen me ok" Pietro squeaked before running and hiding in the broom cupboard

Lance shook his head and went back to washing up, a few minuets later the kitchen door was banged open and Wanda stormed in

"Have you seen that rat of a brother of mine" she demanded

Lance said nothing just pointed to the cupboard that Pietro was hid in

Wanda marched over and yanked the door open, glaring at her twin

"um.. Broom" Pietro said lamely holding out said object to his sister, Wanda stood there for a few seconds not looking amused before grabbing the broom and hitting Pietro with it

"Ow" he wined rubbing his head "what was that for"

"You know damn well what that was for" Wanda growled "if you think, for one second I'm going to clean all the halls by my self your dumber then you look Pietro" and to prove her point she hit him with the broom again

"Ow" Pietro matched his sisters glare "stop that"

"No, not until you start helping" Wanda made to hit him again but Pietro managed to grab the broom handle and tried to twist it out of his sister's grasp

"Hey let go"

"No, you let go"

The twins wrestled over the broom trying to twist and pull it out of each others hands, well Lance stood at the sink continuing to wash dishes and to ignore the pointless argument that was going on behind him,

in spite of his best efforts, it didn't last that long as with a yell of victory Pietro managed to finally snatch the broom out of Wanda's hands , as he twisted round to stop her grabbing hold of it again, Lance turned round to tell the both of them to stop messing around and get out of the kitchen before they broke some thing

He didn't get to say this however, instead he found him self being hit in the face with a broom handle, and landing on the floor in a daze

Wanda and Pietro froze as they looked at the older teen who was sprawled out on the kitchen floor

"Um… oops" said Pietro after a few second

"Oops, oops" Wanda hissed "for crying out loud 'tro, you've knocked him out cold"

"hey it was an accident " Pietro hissed back "any ways it you fault"

Wanda stared open mouthed "My fault"

"yes its your fault, you were the one who was hitting me with the broom in the first place"

"Yes but you didn't end up on the floor" Wanda agued back

Groan brought there attention back to Lance who sat up, Pietro pointed at him

"look he's perfectly fine"

Wanda rolled here eyes at her brother and walked over to Lance, waving a hand in his face

"Lance how many fingers an I holding up" she asked, Lance looked at her for a second before answering

"six"

Wanda looked from her hand which had two fingers up to Lance

"here let me try" Pietro was kneeling down next to her, he held a hand in front of Lance's face

"how many hands can you see" he asked, Lance blinked

"three" he answered

Pietro looked at his one hand before coming to a conclusion

"we are totally screwed"

"No, ya think" Wanda replied sarcastically "we'd better go get Raven" she stood to leave but Pietro grabbed her arm

"Are you crazy, if the boss finds out about this, and need I already remind you she's already cranky enough this morning, she will explode, she'll probably get mad enough to make sure we get all the worst chores for the rest of the year" Pietro looked at his sister, glad to see his words had had the desired effect

Wanda looked horrified "not.. clothes washing" she squeaked, every one in the house hated having to do the washing especially if Todd had had an encounter with the jocks and the dumpster

Pietro nodded "I'm serious she might even make us clean out….."he lowed his voice to a whisper " …..the basement" he knew it was a low blow, even as he felt her grip on to his arm, her eyes wide in fright Wanda was shit scared to go any were near the lowest floor of the house, ever since she was a kid and Pietro had dared her to go down there in the middle of a thunder storm only to have the power cut out,

"what do we do 'tro, we cant leave him like this" she pointed to Lance who was sat staring into space

Pietro thought about this before an idea flashed into his brain "help me to get him stood up" he grabbed Lance under one arm,

Wanda just looked confused "what"

Pietro gave an exasperated sigh " he looks like he's in one of his kitty dazes ,if we just prop him up ageist the sink, Raven will never know the difference"

"your kidding me right" Wanda asked as Pietro tried to lift the heaver boy

"No I'm not now help, unless you've got a better idea" he snapped

Shrugging , she grabbed Lance under he's other arm, they soon had him standing or rather leaning ageist the sink

Wanda shook her head "'Tro I really don't think this is going to work" Lance was swaying a bit

"yes it will just trust me" said Pietro before tapping Lance on the face to get his attention better "hey Lance buddy" Lance fixed bleary eyes on him

"you see all those plates and cups" Pietro pointed at all the dirty stuff " do you think you can manage to wash them up in there" he pointed at the sink still full of soapy water

"Oh bubbles" Lance said slashing at the water

"yes bubbles fascinating " Pietro sighed "look just stay here, and wash up ok"

Lance clearly hadn't heard a word that was just said to him but did the fall back of all teenagers and nodded

Pietro patted him on the back before quickly turning and pulling Wanda out the door

Lance stood there for a few minuets splashing away, before he felt some thing pull at the bottom of his trouser leg

Looking down he's eyes fixed of some thing wrinkly that slowly turned and moved towards the open door to the garden

Lance glanced back at the sink that he was starting to find boring and the slow thing that was almost out of the door

It took his dazed mind all of 3 seconds to think that it was much better to see where the slow thing was going , and so he followed it, leaving the sink and the tap that was running into it behind

* * *

**back at thee supermarket...**

"Right they weren't in the fresh fruit and veg section or in the health-food isle" Jason thought to him self as he continued to search the supermarket for Todd and Emily, he walked up and down a few more isles, picking up the odd item as he went past he was just about to go down the caned food isle before he caught sight of a brightly coloured sign , written on it was some thing that made his blood run cold

He blinked a few times thinking that it was just a trick , nope the sign was still there, and it still read the same thing , suddenly he had a very good idea of where the two teens were going to be

In bright neon colours read 'FREE PIXIE STICK SAMPLES THIS WAY '

Jason glared at the sign, as if that would cause it to burst into flames there and there. What kind of idiot gives away free sugar,

Grumbling to himself on what would happen to said idiot when Jason got his hands on him, Jason set of again to find although this time with even less enthusiasm then before to find his missing charges

* * *

well good,bad some thing that should be burned in the lowest pits of hell, plz let us know,


	14. we got no candy

hello everyone

sorry we haven't updated in ages we've been away and not able to get near the net

l'ange-sans-ailes thanks for reviewing again, whish more people whould hint hint

we will try and update sooner over the x-mass season on all our storys ect but we arnt making any promeses

plz read and review ,

* * *

"we could go and bug the guy trying to re-build the pyramid of cans" Todd asked a he and Emily wandered about the store,

to there disappointment by the time they'd got to were the free pixie sticks were meant to be there were only a few empty packets scattered on the floor and the sales clerk who had been charged with handing out only one sample per customer, curled up into a foetal position on the floor, gibbering about stampeding children

So having nothing better to do they had covered the clerk in discount slickers they'd pilfered earlier, and were now wandering round trying to think of some thing else to do

"No, we kinda caused it to fall over in the first place, going back to the scene of the crime might be pushing our luck" Emily replied

"I thought that man crashing his trolley into it caused it to fall over" said Todd

Emily shook her head "yes, but he wouldn't of crashed if you hadn't dropped that banana skin on the floor which he slipped on"

"and people say things like that only happen in cartoons" Todd shrugged

"Maybe we should just go find Jason" suggested Emily,

This time Todd shook his head "no it's to early, I don't want to have to go back to the house for at least another few hours"

"I still cant believe Raven makes you clean the whole house"

"yer but like I said only when she doesn't get any coffee in the mornings, and if you get a good job its not that bad " said Todd

"ok for future reference, what classifies a good job" Emily asked

Todd thought for a few seconds before replying " well, having to tidy up the TV room, or cleaning up the hallways are fairly easy jobs and I guess doing things like the washing up and cleaning the kitchen aren't too bad unless theses been a food fight"

"ok that dosent sound too bad actualy ," said Emily " so what's the worst job that she makes you do"

"oh that's easy" said Todd "its having to do the……."

* * *

"LAUNDRY!" 

"I cant believe she's making me do the laundry" John wined as he walked up the stairs to the girls floor with an empty washing basket

"oh shut it John" shouted Tabitha from where she was waiting at the top of the stairs "it's not like your having to do this by your self"

John just pouted as he got to the top of the stairs

"Hey, its your own fault for getting caught with your cigarettes this morning" Tabitha shrugged "come on I want to get this over and done with as quick as possible"

John just muttered something under his breath and followed Tabitha down the corridor

"Lets start with my room" said Tabitha opening a door with a sign saying keep out on it

John wasn't surprised to find that tabby's room looked like some one had let a bomb go off in a clothes store

"Sheila don't you ever consider that you have way too many clothes" he asked as he put a pair of jeans that Tabitha had just thrown at him in the basket he was holding

Tabby gave a quick look round her room "Nope" was all she answered before dumping an arm full of washing in the basket " lets move on to the next room"

John just shook his head before following Tabitha across the hall into Emily's room

"Wow, who'd of thought the newbie only move in two days ago" was all he could say as he looked around the room

There was stuff every were, the blankets were half on the bed half on the floor along with both pillows, some of the dresser draws weren't shut properly, having various items of clothes hanging out of them, even the wardrobe doors hadn't been shut

"I know, it took me at least a week to get my room at least looking half decent and she managed it in a day and a half" said tabby "a few more posters etc and this place will look real comfy"

John nodded as Tabitha picked up a few more items of clothing, he looked round the room a bit more till his attention was caught by a silver picture frame lying face down on the dresser top, putting down the washing basket, he picked up the frame

The picture inside showed a young couple, both with the same dark hair as Emily, the man had a young boy sat in his lap, and the woman was holding a baby

"your being nosey" said Tabitha from behind causing John to jump and almost drop the frame

"bloody hell tab's what is it with you and trying to give people heart failure" the aussi snapped

Tabitha just smirked "oh chill Johnny and you're the one poking through some one else's stuff"

"I wasn't poking I just noticed that the frame was knocked over and was picking it up" he said putting the fame back down

"mmuh," was all tabby said

"it was" John protested

"ok what ever don't have a strop" tabby pacified, she turned to add Emily washing to her own "come on we've still got to do Wanda's room"

Picking the washing basket back up John move back into the corridor

They both stopped in front of Wanda's bedroom door

John looked at Tabitha "are you sure it's safe to go in there"

Tabitha rolled her eyes "oh come on, what are you a man or a mouse" before opening the door and disappearing into the darkness

John looked at the dark doorway and gave him self a mental shake 'the Sheila's right, it's on Wanda's room, be a man' and with that he took a hesitant step into the room

"I'm a man, I'm a man" he whispered under his breath "Tab's" he called out into the darkness, but getting no answer he took a few more steps into the room the only light coming from the open door

John gulped "Sheila where are you" he asked before hearing a squeak behind him turning he saw the door closing of its own accord plunging the room into total darkness,

John let out a squeak of his own, as he heared some thing move in the dark "I'm a man, I'm a man, I'm a man" he repeated

Taking a step back he put out an arm trying to find the light switch on the wall

"I'm a man, I'm a man, I'm a man"

His questing fingers found the switch he flipped it only to find it didn't work

He gulped again as he heard more noises in the dark "Tabitha, giving Johnny a heart attack isn't funny" he said his voice slightly high then normal

No answer

Suddenly a hand clamped onto his shoulder

John let out a scream "Alright I give up I'm a mouse, I'm a mouse not let me out a here "

Another hand clamped onto his mouth silencing him John gave a muffled whimper before a rattling sound let a stream of sunlight into the room as Tabitha pulled back the curtains

Tabitha removed her hand from across his mouth

"John do me a favour next time you scream like that don't do it down my ear" Tabitha glared at a sheepish looking John

Pulling back the other curtain to let in more light or as much light as you can into a room that painted black

Tabitha quickly went and collected the washing Wanda had left in a corner

Putting it in the basket they walked back into the corridor "right I think we've got enough for a couple of loads, so lets put this in before we have to start on the next floor"

Both teens gave a shudder as they thought about what a waited them on the boys floor

"remind me to do something nasty to the jocks when we get back to school tomorrow" grumbled John as they headed back down the stairs to the ground floor

* * *

plz plz plz let us know what you think etc

flamers are stuffed, roasted and fed to sabertooth on x-mass day


	15. cleaning up the house b'hood style

evil and kaos walk in

evil ; um hi every one

kaos ; dont you hi every one missie do you know how long it's been since you updated this

evil; um a week?

kaos ; a week more like a month now apologies

evil ; sorry

kaos; sorry what...

evil glares at kaos; fine, i'm really sorry i havent updated for a month, happy now

kaos; extatic, kaos walks out

evil stick tounge out at kaos's back ;

ok seriouslly sorry we havent updated in so long etc anyways her's a nice new chappter for you all to enjoy

disclamer ( we keep forgeting to do this) we dont own x-men evolution

thanks to our 2 reviewers ( yay we got 2 reviews for the last chapter (evil dose happy dance))

l'ange-sans-ailes and requim17 thank you very much

any ways as always plz read and review etc and let us know what you thought

* * *

Wanda smirked as the bar of soap sailed past Pietro's broom and in between the two goal marks. 

Having got board with cleaning the halls after 5 minuets, the twins had started using the cleaning materials to play roll-a- blade hockey, of a sort, with the soap as the puck and a goal at each end of the corridor

Wanda was currently teaching her ultra-competitive brother a lesson in humility by soundly thrashing him

"and that makes it five - zero to me" she commented as Pietro pouted

Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother " oh don't be such a sore loser 'Tro , just live with the fact that I'm better them you " she smirked again as Pietro pout changed into an glare,

"you are so not better then me, I'm just off my game today,"

Wanda just waved a hand dismissively "what ever helps you sleep at night 'Tro"

Pietro huffed and was about to launch into a long speech on how actually yes it did help him sleep at night knowing that he was the best, smartest, most well groomed, sexy, etc, etc…. but was stopped by the fact that his sister wasn't there

"well that's just rude " he said before going of to find her

* * *

And in other news….click 

But Jake it meant nothing …click

And when you buy the kitchen wizard you get …. click

Jerry, Jerry… click

Next on sick, sad, world, nose jobs gone wrong …. click

Dos por thetha pour tha thor….click (a/n 1)

And in there natural habitat…. click

And in yesterdays ice-hockey the silver speedsters were thrashed by the scarlet psychos….click

With a sigh Remy flipped though the TV channels, again, god damn it there was nothing on .

Having managed to get the easiest cleaning job in the whole boarding house, cleaning the rec-room, Remy had quickly vacuumed around the furniture sucking up any thing that had been carelessly left on the floor,

Put any DVD's that had been left out back in a case, not really giving a damn if it was the right case or not, and had finished by stacking any magazines that were about on top of the coffee table.

With another sigh he hit the off button on the remote before chucking it on to the coffee table

Damn, Remy was bored, bored, bored, BORED.

He had wondered if he should go and see his cherie , but had decided ageist it after last time. The security guy at the mansion, Mr Logan had in no uncertain terms made it clear that if he caught Remy sneaking onto the mansion grounds one more time, they would be finding body parts all over Bayville

Absentmindedly he let his hand slip down between the side of the sofa and the cushion, when his fingers hit some thing , pulling his hand back up Remy looked to see he had found 10 cent

Looking between the coin and the side of the sofa, Remy wondered how much more lose change had been lost down the back of the sofa

Oh well only one way to find out

* * *

Not for the first time in his life Pietro Maxermoff seriously thought that his sister just might kill him, as Wanda glared at him from across the kitchen 

After there little hockey match, Wanda had gone to check up on Lance, only to find him not there, and considering the condition they had left him in, this was a surprise as Wanda was actually expecting him to be passed out on the floor, instead there was a large puddle of water over the kitchen floor where the sink had over flowed

"He'll be fine you said, he looks like he's in a kitty daze," Wanda mocked

"Well I didn't see you come up with any thing better" Pietro snapped back "whys its such a big deal any ways, "

"what's such a big deal,"

The twins spun round to see Raven standing in the door way, both stared blankly at her in shock

"well" she asked again but before the twins could answer she noticed the water on the floor,

"what the hells been going on here" Raven snapped " where's Lance I thought he was meant to be cleaning up in here not making a bigger mess"

This gave Wanda the excuse she needed, "well you see I came to put the broom away, and when I got here Lance was gone, but the idiot must have left the tap on, and then Pietro came in and said that we should leave it for him to clean up, but I said we should at least chuck a towel on it to soak up some of the water and Pietro said that we shouldn't as we didn't make the mess and said I was making a big deal out of it and then you came in"

Wanda looked at Raven to see if she'd seen through the lie

Raven razed a sceptical eyebrow "is that true Pietro" she asked looking at the other Maxermoff

Pietro nodded, Raven gave the two a glare before sighing

"Fine go and find Lance and tell him that he'd better come and clean up this and finish the washing up, and it had better be all done before Jason and the others get back with the shopping"

And with that she turned and left the room

"Well that went well" Pietro quipped looking at Wanda who glared

"what"

"Pietro" she hissed " do you have any idea how much trouble we could get into if Raven sees Lance before we do, especially if he's still in the same condition as we last saw him" Wanda continued to glare at her brother till the information snuck in

Pietro's eyes went wide as it did "oh shit"

"Yer oh shit" said Wanda "come on he couldn't have gone too far"

And with that the two teens ran off to find there concussed house mate

* * *

John do you ever consider that you have a slight addiction too fire" said Tabitha as she looked around the australian teens room, the walls were painted orange, and as well as there being several posters on the wall showing various things on fire, there was also one that showed different types of lighters, even the bed spread she was sat on, had flames on it 

John looked up from where he was picking up some washing

"What you mean by that"

Tabitha just rolled her eyes "never mind come on we've still got Pietro's and Todd's room left to go" at the mention of the last name both teens shuddered

"I'm going to make Duncan Mathews regret being born when I get back to school" said Tabby

"don't worry Sheila" John said as he dumped his washing in the basket next to her "I've got a few ideas for revenge me self"

"and how many of them a legal" asked Tabitha "we don't want a repeat of the incident at the zoo"

"Aw your no fun" John wined

"No I'm lots of fun" said Tabitha " how ever having to spend the night in jails not," and with that she picked up the washing basket and left the room

* * *

"How the hell am I going to get that down from there" Freddy thought to him self as he looked at the ceiling in the dining room where there was a piece of pizza was stuck, 

Unfortunately for Freddy as well as there still being remnants of the food fight from Friday night to be cleaned up , after a small disagreement between Tabitha and Pietro another fight had broken out over desert at dinner last night

Chocolate pudding was not the easiest thing to try and clean of the wall

Freddy was thinking of a way to get the pizza of the ceiling when Pietro and Wanda came charging through the door

"hey Fred, you haven't seen Lance at all have you" Wanda asked

"Uh no, why?" said Freddy, Wanda opened her mouth to say why, but Pietro quickly covered it

"Uh no reason" he said quickly before pulling Wanda out of the room and slamming the door shut.

As the door shut there was a sucking noise, and Freddy looked up just in time to have the piece of pizza he was trying to get of the ceiling, come un stuck and hit him in the face

Slowly peeling it off, he inspected it carefully "Eh, it's still good" he shrugged before eating it

* * *

"Why wouldn't you let me tell Fred, why we were looking for Lance" Wanda hissed as she and Pietro stood on the other side of the dining room door 

"One word 'blackmail' " Pietro said " it's bad enough that Lance is probably gona use this ageist us,…"

"What do you mean us, you're the one who hit him in the face with a broom handle" Wanda interrupted

Pietro waved a hand "oh details, details, all I'm saying is this is the brotherhood house, where black mail is as good a currency as cold had cash"

Wanda rolled her eyes "don't be such a drama queen"

" I'm not," said Pietro "if some one like Tabitha gets a hold of this she'll have us doing her chores for a month"

"there you go with that 'us' again" said Wanda as she walked of down the corridor "I'm going to see if Lance is any were else down stairs, you go and look in the rec-room"

"Yes mam" Pietro quipped with a mocked salute at his sisters back

* * *

While she took hers, Wanda's and Emily's clean washing back up stairs, Tabitha had left John to put the clothes they had got from the boys rooms, except Todd's, in to wash . 

When she looked back on this later that day, this may have not been the smartest thing to do.

Having successfully managed to cram 3 washing mashing loads full of clothes into the one machine, John when about adding the powder, the whole half a box full that was left, his train of thought going along the line of, lots of clothe lots of washing powder

"Right that aught to do it" said John as he pushed the door closed "now what wash did Tabby say to put it on"

John looked at the wash dial for a second "oh that's the one" he said turning it right round to 'heavy wash super spin , double rinse"

Hitting the on button, John walked out of the laundry room, closing the door behind him and not noticing as the washing machine started to make very un health noises (a/n 2)

* * *

"This defiantly belongs to Wanda" said Remy as he looked at the thing in his hand . It was a small rag doll that looked suspiciously like Pietro, and it currently had several sharp pins stuck in its head 

"That girl has some serious issues" he muttered as he added the doll to the pile of things he had found down the back of the sofa

It currently consisted of :-

A TV remote

Some boiled sweets

Lance's spare keys to his jeep

A packets of cigarettes

Some gossip magazines

A couple of chopsticks

Another TV remote

Half a packet of crisps

A stick of chewing gum

An empty pizza box

Six cherry bombs

A 3rd TV remote

Some ones left shoe (a/n 3)

A mug

Some more gum (chewed)

A picture of Pietro ( doodled on )

An over ripe banana

Fire crackers

3 lighters

Nail varnish ( electric blue)

Some more nail varnish (blood red )

A whoopee cushion

2 more TV remotes

Popcorn

A selection of spray paints

Part of a ham sandwich

Several pens

Some paperwork ( Remy had a sneaking suspicion that it had been put there on purpose )

A cuddly toy (a/n 4)

Scrabble pieces (a/n 5)

A mouse trap (when Remy found the son of a bitch who put that there, Remy was going to let it snap close on there fingers and see how funny they found it, )

And 22 dollars and 63cent in lose change

Remy also found more than a few things that came under the heading of WTF all of which were stuffed back down the back of the sofa , especially the one that started twitching and then tried to bite Remy's hand

All in all it wasn't that bad of a hall and he had yet to start on the other sofa and the 3 easy chairs in the room

Remy was just going to take a short break to took look thought the playboy magazine he'd just found when Pietro walked in

"hey cool I wondered where I'd put that"

snatching the magazine out of Remy's hand Pietro sat down and kicked his feet upon to the coffee table causing all the magazines that had been stacked there to slip on to the floor

"Oi, Remy just picked them all up" the Cajun huffed

"mmm" Pietro wasn't listening as he held the magazine close to his face for a better look

With an angry growl Remy through a cushion a Pietro's head, causing the play boy to smack into his face

"Ow" Pietro wined putting down the magazine and rubbing his nose, with out a word he picked up the thrown cushion and threw it back at Remy, who retaliated by throwing several more cushions

Of course the inevitable pillow fight happened , and is why when Wanda walked in 5minuets later having searched the rest of the downstairs , the rec-room looked just like that, a wreck, but with the nice addition of lots of feathers

And Remy had Pietro in a head lock and was trying to stuff a hand full of said feathers into his mouth

To say that Wanda was not amused is a slight understatement, so having hit both boys upside the head hard enough to make them see stars, she dragged her brother out of the room while hissing about how he was meant to be helping and how she was going to make his life a living hell if he didn't start doing so right now

As the door slammed shut, and spiting a stray feather out of his mouth, Remy looked round the room, or as much as you can look round a room when your liking on the floor

"Well it was tidy" he mumbled

* * *

a/n explained

1) ok.. um.. this is ment to say 2 beers plz in spanish but we kinda typed it how it sounds so yer we know its defintly not right

2) 3 guesses whats gona happen!!!

3) sorry couldnt resist guess which movie

4) ok any one over the age of 13 and lives in england, should know what tv program this comes from if not what the hell were you watching on saterday night tv when you were a kid!

5) dont ask for some reason thes are always apearing down the back of the sofa at home there must be some sought of vortex that spits them out ( a bit like ther one in the tumble dryer that still away socks so you newer haver have a matching pair!)

ok so what did you think good / bad or just totaly random!


End file.
